The Pemberley Proposal
by bookbug87
Summary: Darcy makes good use of Elizabeth's time at Pemberley.
1. Chapter 1: Dream the First

**Author's Note: **All Jane Austen characters belong to her. (Thanks, Jane!) All story is canon, right up until just before Elizabeth visits Pemberley. Please note, this story is rated M for Mature – without revealing too many spoilers, the story contains: some profanity, some steamy scenes, quite a bit of arguing (it _is _Pride and Prejudice, after all!), cruel jibes, a few calamities, and some brief descriptions of physical violence. I published the first 9 chapters on 6/22, then published edited versions of those chapters on 6/28. (I just cleaned up some grammar/word choices – nothing substantial changed in the plot).

ETA: Special thanks to MarionM62 who caught an error in Chapter 8 with the book title! It has since been fixed. :)

All questions, comments, and critiques are welcome. We join the story as a dream begins . . .

Chapter One: Dream the First

It was a Sunday afternoon, the rain was pouring, and there was absolutely nothing for Fitzwilliam Darcy to do.

Well, that wasn't _quite _right – there was _one_ thing, one _extremely _pleasurable thing he _could _be doing. If Miss Elizabeth could be persuaded, that was. And now that he had _finally _obtained her acceptance of his suit, perhaps he could persuade her. He went to find her, looking for her in all the places she was likely to be hiding.

She was alone in the Netherfield library, contemplating the tomes. _Perfect_. He closed the door, then came padding up behind her with careful silence. He found that sensitive spot of bare skin between her neck and shoulder and gently pressed his lips to it. She jumped, but he held her fast by her waist. "Relax, my darling Elizabeth, it is I and I have you."

"Hmm, you'll have to remind me – which lover are you, again?"

He growled at her teasing as he kissed his way up her neck to her ear and enjoyed the squirming as he used his tongue to great effect. "Miss Elizabeth, I happen to know a passage in this room that leads to a very lonely bedchamber," he whispered in her ear.

"Do you not think it should _stay _lonely, sir?" She said, laughing. "The date has not even been set yet. You have only just obtained my acceptance and my father's approval. I do not think you would like to be called out before we are wed."

"If it pleases my lady, I will marry her this moment," he replied, kissing his way back down the other side of her neck. "Or any other moment she chooses – so long as the moment is soon."

"In truth, I cannot say I desire an overlong engagement period. Enough time for the clothes to be made and to read the banns is all I ask."

"I had thought to get a common license and skip the banns. They must need be read at Rosings and I do not have faith in Lady Catherine's ability to hold her tongue on her unfounded objections."

Elizabeth sighed. Until he began kissing his way down her décolletage. She laughed again, finally managing to turn in his arms to meet him, all but insisted on kissing him when she had done so. He was more than happy to oblige her. "Darcy, this is dangerous," she said, having ceased her laughter for a moment.

"Yes, it is, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, soon to be Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy. But I dare say this is more so." And with that, Darcy lifted her in his arms as if she was nothing. Against very halfhearted protests, he used the passageway to carry her to his bed and placed her there. For a moment, he simply stood back, not touching her, in awe of her charm and his good fortune to have won her at last. "You are so incredibly beautiful," he murmured, his hand bringing up her chin as he used his thumb to trace her cheek.

She gave him his favorite arch smile and pulled him close. "Am I indeed tolerable enough to tempt you, Fitzwilliam Darcy?"


	2. Chapter 2: Darcy House, London

Chapter Two: Darcy House, London

Darcy awoke with a gasp. He groaned aloud as his head throbbed. _Is it not enough that memories of her torment me during my every waking hour? Must she invade my few hours of rest as well? _He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed slowly. _This is a special kind of torture. No man deserves to be treated thus._ He got out of bed, knowing from experience that any further sleep this evening would be highly elusive.

He made his way to the one place that occasionally brought some small solace, the library. Sadly, his house in London was no match to the one at Pemberley. But there were many favorites here and he finally chose _Macbeth_ in hopes analyzing political schemes would chase other emotions away. Even there, he saw her face appear in the witches and then in Lady Macbeth. He closed the book in disgust when the witches gave Macbeth the final prophecies, the ones Macbeth would misinterpret to his doom. _Always women know more than the men and always our manly hubris deludes us!_

"Gads, Darcy, you look awful."

Darcy grimaced at his cousin Edward's entrance. "If you wish to drink my brandy, I must insist you leave off the personal insults."

"All right, old chap – but I say, you may wish to ring for the apothecary. I am surprised your valet has not done it against your will. I do not like the look about you."

"'Tis nothing more sleep and less drink would not cure," Darcy said, having no intention of revealing his concerns to his cousin.

"So you said the last time I visited and the time before that. No, no, I shall not be put off longer – have you had the apothecary visit already?" Edward's tone became slightly panicked. "You'd tell me if you were sick, wouldn't you, Darcy?"

"There is nothing wrong with me a doctor could cure, nor any reason to believe Georgiana will be left to your care in the near future."

"Well, what _is _it, then?"

"Leave it, Edward."

"Darcy – come on. Don't make me set Aunt Catherine on you."

The look _this _earned Edward almost sent him back into the street. But he was not a military man for nothing. He did not retreat. And, at last, Darcy was the one who broke.

"Fine. Fine. _Fine_. You want to know what's wrong, Edward? I will tell you, but it will bring you as little comfort as it has brought me." Darcy took the drink of brandy offered him and downed it without pause. After a moment, he said, "There is an image that haunts me by day and in the few hours of repose it grants me, it chases me in my dreams. Everywhere I go, the vision comes: in the halls, in the library, and especially my bed. Everything I read reminds me of it. Every second I draw breath, it afflicts me. I have never felt anything like this, never had anything like it happen, and I am convinced, as I am convinced of the king or scripture, that it will never pass from me."

"Good lord, Darcy," Edward said, clearly in awe. "What vision is it that haunts you thusly?"

Darcy drew a ragged breath, then another, and another. "It is the face, the mind, and the person of Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Oh, you poor sot – you're in love."

"You think I don't _know_ that?" Darcy roared. "If this torture is love, the poets can _keep_ it! I want it not!"

"For all I've read of it, love is not so easy to dismiss. You _must _know that by now."

"Yes, I do – for all the good it does me."

"Have you _told _the woman of your torment and begged her to take pity on you?"

Darcy's groan undoubtedly told Edward he was getting closer to the issue at hand. "Oh, God, pray do not remind me of _that_."

"You bungled it?" Edward was astonished.

"I don't know – would _you_ consider an offer you made to the most wonderful woman in the world, believing she is expecting and awaiting your addresses, but then receiving instead a reply that _you _are the last man in the world she could be prevailed upon to marry a _positive _development?"

Edward whistled. "I say, old chap, that's rather past bungling it."

"I am _well _aware, I assure you. I made the mistake of saying exactly what was on my mind in the moment – a trait that has always served me well in the past! But she took it most ill."

"She did give a reason for her refusal then?"

"In fact, she gave four. She was not pleased I separated her sister from her love and a man of good standing, she was not pleased I had a hand in the great misfortunes of Wickham, and she apparently also found every single part of my character to be based in objectionable pride, a conviction that, I assure you, was _not _helped by my having spent half my proposal in telling her that I was great enough to marry her _despite _the terrible match of fortune and family it would be. As the _coup de grace_, she also mentioned that she did not love me and that, therefore, nothing I had or said could have enticed her anyway."

Edward gaped at Darcy for a long moment. Then, from somewhere, he began to laugh. "I am glad you find this amusing," Darcy said, darkly. "For I could very well decide to leave all guardianship of Georgiana to you, then disappear to the Continent or, perhaps better still, the Colonies."

"Darcy! Please tell me that was a joke of an exhausted man, deep in his cups!" When Darcy allowed it was, Edward said, "I'm sorry for laughing, truly. I met Miss Elizabeth, remember? If I had fortune enough, you and I might have been on fighting footing! I know it's not a laughing matter to fall in love, especially not with a woman like that. I was laughing because for as long as I can remember, you have _always _been the best at _everything _and usually with very little effort. You took prizes in studies, archery, horse riding, fencing, chess, and Lord only knows what else – it was really sort of disgusting, sometimes. I was laughing because this one thing that, frankly, I have _never _heard _anyone _make such a _terrible _hash out of is also something you cannot buy, nor can you use the influence of others to obtain it! The great Fitzwilliam Darcy at last experiences what it is like to be the rest of us mere mortals, grasping for something unobtainable, instead of having all he desires handed to him on his silver platter."

"Is that truly how I come across?" Darcy at last asked, his hollow gaze staring into nothing. "That I am lord of all the earth and all should bow to me?"

"I wouldn't go quite _that _far – but to those who don't _know _you, I can see how you might come off a bit high handed. And to someone like Miss Elizabeth – well, really, Darcy, surely you know you can't parade around a woman like that. You have to use a gentler, softer touch. Excuse the metaphor, but it would be like trying to tame a wild stallion. Brute force never works on that kind of creature, only unexampled kindness and mutual respect – and even that is not a guarantee that the horse won't kick you, just because it can."

Darcy sighed. "Well, as you have so eloquently put it, I have made such a terrible hash of things, she will never willingly come near me again." He sat awhile longer, then finally rose. "I will try to sleep again. I am for Pemberley tomorrow – unexpected business with my steward."

"Do try not to hide there forever, Darcy. Eventually, it will pass – or at least fade away and make life bearable again."

Darcy snorted. "I do not know if it will fade – nor whether the torture would indeed be _less _if it did. But I will attempt sleep – perchance _not _to dream – at least, not of her."


	3. Chapter 3: Dream the Second

Chapter Three: Dream the Second

They were at Netherfield and they were dancing. Only this time, there was no music, no other dancers, and no ball folderol to get in their way. There was only him, her, and the steps they had danced.

Where her gloved hand touched his, he burned as if being consumed by an endless fire. It was even worse for the few moments the steps forced them to separate. It was all a man could do to stay his hands from less proper positions. It was certainly more than Darcy could do while dancing with Elizabeth. And, after all, nobody was watching them, so nobody except the lady could protest if he decided to take _liberties_.

Darcy daringly slipped his hands to Elizabeth's waist. Instead of arguing or responding with a witty quip, her eyes darkened in passionate challenge. He held her in his embrace and, leading her away from the form of the dance, found a convenient column to back her against. Without a word, he crushed his lips to hers. He melded into her soft form and she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kiss. "You must think me a wanton," she gasped when he removed his mouth from hers.

"As long as you are thus only for me," he growled. "I am glad you finally agreed to dance with me."

"Finally, sir?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is the first time you asked me to dance with you."

"Third time, as I count it." At her look of further incredulity, he counted. "First, Sir William Lucas gallantly tried to pair us, but you refused, though his assistance was hardly necessary for me. Your fine eyes had already beguiled me. You may ask Miss Bingley if you doubt me further, for I spoke of you often." He kissed her softly and gently. "Second, I begged you to dance a reel, and you refused again, daring me to despise you, though I could never dare such a thing. I suspect you little imagined I was tempted to ask for a _waltz_, had not Miss Bingley been there." He kissed her harder. "And now tonight, you accepted my dance and now my kisses," he said, caressing her cheek. He commanded, "Marry me, Elizabeth."

"Yes," she gasped as his mouth again met hers and his tongue found hers. When they broke, her eyes were brilliant. "Yes, I will dance with you, and yes, I will marry you, and yes I will be wanton only for you."


	4. Chapter 4: The Master Returns

Chapter Four: The Master Returns

He again woke lonely, heartbroken, and aching. For a moment, he thought about simply spending the day in bed, feigning a megrim or an ague. Only the thought that it would almost certainly make everything worse rousted him to a sitting position. His valet came in and was clearly surprised to see him already awake.

"Sir? Are you well?"

"Nothing more sleep and less drink would not cure," Darcy said, halfheartedly. His valet, who had heard this more times in recent memory than Darcy had had cause to say it before, had the grace to say nothing as he helped Darcy prepare for his ride to Pemberley.

Once on his horse, Darcy felt a small measure of relief. Perhaps once he was at Pemberley, other memories would invade his dreams. He practically galloped up to the stables, only pulling his horse slower when he had to dismount.

"Good morning, sir," his groomsman greeted him. "I believe you're a day early."

"When the Pemberley steward calls, I listen," Darcy said, brushing the dust of the road off his clothes.

"Yes, sir. Oh, you should know, sir – Mrs. Reynolds opened the house for summer tours and there is a small party of three about the property right now."

"Thank you," Darcy said, making a mental note to avoid the group if at all possible. He was in no mood to recommend himself to strangers. _Or anyone else, for that matter_. He asked the groom a few questions more about a new horse, then stepped out on a small, narrow path between the stables and the house.

_I have caught the sun or else I am still dreaming. _Darcy could not help coloring at the sight of _her_, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, standing on the lawns of Pemberley as if she belonged there. Visions of _other _places in Pemberley she also belonged quickly followed and it was a moment before Darcy collected himself.

"Miss Elizabeth?" He asked, bowing to her as properly as he could manage.

She curtseyed, a dark blush still on her cheeks. "Mr. Darcy. What a . . . surprise," she said, eyes on the ground.

Darcy knew not what to make of this. _Is she **nervous**? _He had never before seen Elizabeth Bennet close to anything approaching fearful, but she certainly seemed to be determined to avoid _him _at the moment. Darcy heard himself make a polite excuse, then walked as calmly as possible to his steward's office. When he had finished his business with the steward, he asked, in a casual manner, "The tour group – are they still here?"

"Yes, sir. I believe they are touring the public gardens."

"Do you know which path they took?"

"I believe the gardener will know, sir."

Darcy went quickly and was rewarded by receiving the information he had hoped for. He followed the path and indeed came upon the party he had hoped to see – two people of fashion and Miss Elizabeth Bennet. It surprised him a little – not that people of fashion would appreciate _her_, but that she would condescend to be in _their _company came as an unexpected delight. "Miss Elizabeth," he said with another bow. "Are you enjoying the tour of the gardens?"

"It is all utterly delightful, the grounds, the house –" she stopped, blushing.

_She **is **nervous! _He could hardly believe it, but it was at least something he understood – and something they had in common. Casting about for _something _that might put her at ease, he said, "Would you do me the honor of introducing me to the rest of your party?" _Dear God, if that man is her intended, please keep me from challenging him to a duel at dawn._

"Of course – this is my aunt and uncle, Mr and Mrs Gardiner. Aunt, uncle, this is Mr. Darcy, master of Pemberley."

_She really is full of surprises, isn't she? Well, it's about time she learned I am capable of a few of my own. _"Mr and Mrs Gardiner, how lovely to meet you both," Darcy said, bowing. "Are you also enjoying the tour of the gardens?"

"Yes, sir. You've got some very fine fishing here, sir," Mr. Gardiner said.

Darcy energetically pointed out all the fishing spots and talked about the fish in the river. He always kept one eye on Elizabeth, fearing beyond words that this was yet another dream. Eventually, Mr. Gardiner was obliged to take his wife's arm.

To his great delight, Darcy found himself walking on the grounds of his beloved Pemberley in the company of his even more beloved Elizabeth. He should have been concerned that she did not return his affections, but given the relief he felt that she was here at all, he could not yet feel anxiety about that. He was only anxious she should feel at ease. They had a stuttering, stilted conversation. _But at least we are talking!_

He tried desperately to entice her into the house with refreshments, hoping against hope he could convince their party to take rooms at Pemberley, but she refused. He _did _convince her to allow an introduction of his sister and with that, for now, he would be content. _I will take it and every other crumb of civility she deigns to offer me_, he thought, watching her carriage depart.

He quietly walked back to Pemberley, his thoughts and heart racing. "Sir? Is all well?" He turned to Mrs. Reynolds.

"Mrs. Reynolds, the group you had earlier – will you tell me of their visit? I believe they may return again in the near future and I wish to know what they have seen and heard already and how they responded to it," Darcy said, sure his excuse sounded hollow and ridiculous.

To her credit, Mrs. Reynolds displayed no surprise at this request. She gave a full report of the places they visited and the various responses. At some point, the clever woman realized her master was _primarily_ interested in the response of the young lady. "She is an acquaintance of yours then, sir? She said she was – I hope I did not do wrong."

"As always, Mrs. Reynolds, I am well pleased with the work you do. The young lady is _always _to be welcome at Pemberley and all the rest of my estates. She and whoever she travels with are to be treated as guests of honor."

If Mrs. Reynolds thought this was going rather far for a mere _acquaintance_, and a lady who appeared to be a simple country girl without fortune, title, or consequence, she had the good sense not to comment on the matter. "As you say, sir."

"Should I be successful in convincing them to stay at Pemberley rather than the inn they are currently at, I trust there will be three rooms ready for them, the finest available, possibly as soon as tomorrow."

Again, Mrs. Reynolds displayed all the calmness of a servant used to the occasionally eccentric whims of her master. "I'll see to it, sir."

"Excellent. And if you would give a hint to the servants that anyone performing any service the young lady finds favorable shall have their reward, I would appreciate that as well." He smiled, with a look about him that Mrs. Reynolds had not seen in some time. "I wish her group, and her especially, to know the full hospitality of Pemberley and its excellent staff."

At this, the good woman _did _quirk her eyebrow just a bit. But all she said was, "Very good, sir. I will make sure the staff know your desire. Anything else, sir?"

"Yes. The Bingley family, the Hurst family, and Georgiana arrive tomorrow. Please reassure the staff assigned to Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst that they also will receive the regular increase to wait upon those women and that the opinion of my guests towards the behavior of the staff is not shared by the master of the estate."

"I believe they will remember such from the last visit, sir, but I will do as you ask."

"As far as tomorrow's breakfast is concerned, I hope Miss Darcy and I may make a morning call tomorrow, but I will have to see if Miss Darcy is recovered enough from traveling to do so. I will leave the rest of the party to your usual efforts."

"Yes, sir." At her master's dismissal, Mrs. Reynolds went to the servant room with a smile. Most of the other staff was there, smiling and talking in a dignified fashion. They looked up at her arrival, quiet coming quickly over the room.

"I trust most of you saw the group I showed the house to this morning – the two people of fashion and the young lady?" Most of the servants nodded. Word travelled quickly and quietly among the staff, but only inside the house as the Darcy family valued servants who knew discretion. "The master has made it _very _clear he wishes us to treat them all as guests of honor and show them the full hospitality of Pemberley and its staff. They may be coming to stay here, but the master has not yet asked for staff, only for three of the finest rooms available to be held in readiness. He has also asked me to communicate that the young lady _especially _is to be shown preference, and that anyone whose service she speaks well of will have the master's gratitude."

The servants exchanged raised eyebrows at this communication. "Cor, don't think Miss Bingley will like that much," giggled one of the newer maids.

Mrs. Reynolds frowned a bit at the impertinence, but continued. "The Bingleys and the Hursts will be arriving tomorrow with Miss Darcy. The master wished to remind you that those assigned to Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst will also have the master's gratitude and that their opinions of our service are not his."

There was a chorus of soft sighs among the servants. They loved Miss Darcy, of course, and they liked Mr. Bingley well enough. But even the lure of additional compensation did not entirely make up for the company of the other three. "Hope the master's _young lady_ isn't like any of _that _lot," the young maid muttered.

"Annie, it is not appropriate to question the master's decisions," Mrs. Reynolds chided. "However, I _will _say, when he talked about Miss Bingley, he looked a little grim. But when he mentioned the _young lady_, he was smiling." The servants raised eyebrows at this again, but at the pleased look of Mrs. Reynolds, they also allowed themselves some smiles between them.

Darcy found himself practically pacing the halls, nervous and anxious energy trying to work its way through him. He finally decided to go horseback riding and tried to burn off his edge. Afterwards, he called for a bath, determined not to smell like horse tomorrow. Lying in bed, he counted the stripes in his awning many times over until sleep finally claimed him.


	5. Chapter 5: Dream the Third

Chapter Five: Dream the Third

Elizabeth was shocked at Darcy's treatment of her at Pemberley. He was polite, civil, clearly solicitous of her wellbeing. They walked side by side until they had well out paced the Gardiners. Darcy then took her hand and led her into a quiet grove of trees which was just off the path and that shielded them slightly from it. "Miss Elizabeth, if you wish to go, you may, but I have things I would say to you if you would hear them."

"So do I, as it happens, sir." This shocked him into silence, so before she lost her courage, Elizabeth continued. "Mr. Darcy, you must allow me to tell you how heartily sorry I am for all I said to you in Kent –"

That was as far as she got before he tilted her chin up and kissed her soundly. "I am the one who should be apologizing, Miss Elizabeth," he said, after pulling away with a ragged breath. "The horrible things I said and did –"

And that was as far as he got before she raised up on her toes and kissed him. She put her arms around his neck, his hands went to her waist and neck as he further explored kissing her. "If not precisely civil to each other, sir, at least we both excel at apologizing," Elizabeth said, tears mingling with laughter.

Darcy grabbed her hands and knelt on the ground. "I would spend all my days apologizing to you Elizabeth – please say you will marry me."

"Yes, of course, yes!" Elizabeth and Darcy came together, now kissing each other with enthusiasm.

"Thank God above," Darcy said, holding her tight.

"Though, come to think of it, sir, I think we can find better things to spend our time on, other than apologizing," Elizabeth said, smiling up at him.

Darcy laughed, a sound that thrilled Elizabeth. "I dare say we can. Like this, perhaps." He kissed her once more, then they returned to the path where the Gardiners would have been expecting to meet them. They came just as Darcy and Elizabeth regained the path.

Elizabeth was pleased to put her hand on his arm. Based on the look in his eyes and smile on his face, he was just as content. "Please say you will come tomorrow – or that I may visit you," he said, as they approached the carriage.

"I will come tomorrow, sir – and if you marry me soon, you may have me here every day."


	6. Chapter 6: No Room at the Inn

Chapter Six: No Room at the Inn

He awoke with the prompting of his valet. "Sir, you wished to be awoken to meet the party."

Darcy stretched and yawned, shaking his head. "Did I sleep through the night?"

"Indeed, sir. Pemberley seems to agree with you."

Darcy smiled thinly. "Perhaps it's something in the air." He said no more as he readied himself for the day, with a bit more than usual care. He came down the steps just in time for the carriages to roll up. Darcy forced himself to greet the Hursts and Miss Bingley with civility, an especially onerous task this morning. He greeted Bingley with friendliness and Georgiana with a smile. After the Bingleys and the Hursts were brought inside, he turned to his sister, now with a full grin.

"You look well this morning, brother," she said.

"I have two surprises for you, my dear," he replied.

"You spoil me, brother! What surprises do you have in store?"

Darcy laughed. "I will show you part of the reason I came to Pemberley early." He led her to the conservatory and her new pianoforte. Georgiana was delighted with the instrument.

"But this is almost ten whole surprises!" She laughed. "Do you really have another?"

"I do – but it requires a change of clothing and to go out again. Will you be ready after traveling so soon?"

Georgiana raised her eyebrow. "Fitzwilliam, you look like you did when you dared Edward that he absolutely could _not _find five frogs to put in my old pianoforte. You are planning something mischievous!" Darcy burst out laughing at the memory.

"I won the bet, Georgie – he only found _four _frogs," Darcy grinned again, causing his sister to laugh. "I am only planning on introducing you to an . . . acquaintance of mine I met in Hertfordshire. Do you remember me mentioning a Miss Elizabeth Bennet in my letters?" At his sister's nod, Darcy explained. "Miss Elizabeth's aunt is from Lambton and decided to take a summer vacation to tour the area with her husband and Miss Elizabeth. We met quite unexpectedly yesterday, and Miss Elizabeth agreed I could introduce you if you wish. I know you usually like a few days at home after traveling before visiting anyone, but they are not planning to be in the area long. Would it be too much trouble? We will not stay _very _long."

At the eager look in her brother's eyes, Georgiana could do nothing but agree to the plan. She made herself ready and came down the stairs in good time. As they were getting ready to depart, Bingley happened upon them.

"I say, Darcy. We just got here! Going out so soon?"

"There is an acquaintance visiting the area – you surely remember Miss Elizabeth from Hertfordshire."

"Miss Elizabeth is here! Is the rest of her family . . .?"

"Just her aunt and uncle, I believe, but they are quite amiable."

"I would like to visit also, Darcy, but I see the carriage is almost ready and I am not! I will make my preparations and follow you on horseback. I believe I may forget to mention it to the others," Bingley winked.

"I would be most obliged," Darcy said solemnly, sure in that moment that he did not deserve Bingley's friendship. Darcy's carriage soon got under way and they were quickly at the inn. Before they disembarked, his sister turned to him and said, "I never like staying at inns when I travel, brother. We should invite Miss Elizabeth and her relatives to stay at Pemberley! We have the room!"

Darcy was well pleased that his sister's wishes were neatly aligned with his, but his sense ruled great caution. "Let us see how the morning visit goes. I do not wish to offend Miss Elizabeth or her relatives if they have a particular reason for staying here."

The morning visit went even better than Darcy had dared to hope, with Bingley's amiable nature, his sister's natural shyness forgotten, and he did not doubt he himself had laughed more in the half hour than the last half year combined. Steeling his nerve near the end of the visit, he said, "Mrs. Gardiner, you said you came from this area, is that correct?"

"Yes, I grew up here with my two sisters."

"When you visit, do you stay at this inn often?"

"No, this is my first time visiting after my marriage and my sisters are both married now."

"Then I wish you would all come to stay at Pemberley," Darcy said. "We have plenty of space and, good though this place is, you might find my home more comfortable than an inn." He completely ignored the raised eyebrow this earned him from Bingley.

"We wouldn't want to impose, Mr. Darcy. I'm sure you're looking forward to being with your own party," Mrs. Gardiner said.

"It truly wouldn't be. The house is nearly empty – I think we could accommodate half the town, given the appropriate notice." Darcy attempted to jest, earning him a wide-eyed stare from Bingley, which he chose to further ignore. "Please, it would be the pleasure of my sister and myself to show you the hospitality of Pemberley." Georgiana gave a smile and an enthusiastic nod.

The Gardiners gave each other the side eye glances of a married couple and Mrs. Gardiner glanced at Elizabeth who had turned her head. "Well – only if you promise to show me that trout stream you spoke so well of," Mr. Gardiner finally said.

"Thank you," Darcy bowed, not trying very hard to hide his exultant happiness. "May we expect you this afternoon, before the evening meal?"

This was readily agreed to and the visitors departed. Georgiana waited until they were in the carriage to speak. "You look like the cat that caught the canary, brother."

He smiled, a little tiredly. "I was not certain I could convince them, but I think it was you who decided it for them. They must know that with such a sister, I could not be a _complete _ogre," he said.

"Fitzwilliam!" Georgiana was laughing again. "You know perfectly well you are no ogre."

"Well, not always anyway. But I am glad you finally got to meet Miss Elizabeth. Did you like her?"

"Oh, she is as you said, brother – warm, witty, and wise."

The party reached Pemberley soon after this conversation. "I must make sure we are ready for our additional guests," Darcy said to his sister. "I know how you feel about the Hursts and Miss Bingley, but if you would keep them company a little while –"

"Yes, of course – go, brother. You must do your duty and I must do mine."

Darcy found Mrs. Reynolds as she was preparing for nuncheon. "Mrs. Reynolds," Darcy greeted her in as good a mood as he had been in for some time. "The guests I was speaking about yesterday with you are indeed arriving to stay here and will be here this afternoon. I trust you will remember our conversation yesterday and choose the appropriate staff." He paused. "When everything is in readiness, I should like to examine it myself."

"Sir?" Mrs. Reynolds could not help her surprise. She had only had her decisions thus reviewed a handful of times, mostly with challenging guests such as Miss Bingley or people of great consequence such as Mr. Darcy's uncle the earl.

"I mean no disrespect, Mrs. Reynolds," he said quickly. "You know I have the highest opinion of your judgment. And I do not believe the staff will find them at all wearisome. Indeed, they may well find our guests independent rather than otherwise. It would simply give me some peace of mind to ensure their happiness."

"Especially the young lady's, sir?" Mrs. Reynolds asked, without the trace of reproach or suspicion in her voice.

"Precisely," he said, a trace of a smile about him as he dismissed her.


	7. Chapter 7: Arrival

Chapter Seven: Arrival

Annie was exceedingly gratified to be chosen as the maid to the young lady. When the master had quirked an eyebrow, Mrs. Reynolds had said, "I think the young lady might be more comfortable with her than with some of the more _formal _staff, sir." At this reasoning, the master had agreed.

Annie came to the servant room just after dinner was served upstairs and some of the other servants gathered around, clearly eager to hear whatever Annie would tell them. Checking to see that Mrs. Reynolds was at least pretending to be involved in other tasks, Annie delighted in sharing her experience.

"Oh, you should have seen Miss Elizabeth – that's the young lady – arrive! Miss Bingley was fit to be tied. Miss Elizabeth and the Gardiners came inside – that's the people she was with, her aunt and uncle. He's an attorney, but James and Mary said you'd never know it by the way they behave! They hadn't hardly stepped foot in the door before Miss Bingley went up to Miss Elizabeth with that nasty little smile she has and said, 'Miss Eliza! What a surprise! I wasn't aware the countryside went traveling in the summer.'

"Oooh, the master wasn't half cross with that, he wasn't. But Miss Elizabeth just smiled like a duchess and said, 'Miss Bingley, what a delight. Perhaps my love of traveling and the countryside is why I enjoy visiting places like Pemberley so much.'" The servants enjoyed a surreptitious guffaw at the subtle set down of Miss Bingley and gathered in a tighter group to hear more.

"Once she said that, the master smiled like he'd just heard the angels coming for him and said, 'That being the case, please allow me to escort your group on a more personal tour of my estate.' And he took Miss Elizabeth's arm like she was a princess and walked around with the Gardiners a bit, until Miss Bingley finally flounced off.

"Then the master said, 'I know you have already toured the gardens, so I will not bore you with a repetition of that, but there is one more jewel of Pemberley that I hope you will all make use of while you are here – this is the library.' Once he opened those doors, _that _got the attention of the young miss, all right!

"'Why, Mr. Darcy, I recall you describing this as the work of several generations, but your powers of description did not begin to do the place justice, sir,' Miss Elizabeth said. He was quite pleased and begged them all again to make use of it, then he checked the time.

"'I believe the dinner hour will be soon upon us and I unfortunately have some business to see to. I will have the staff show you to your rooms. Please let them know if you have need of anything.'

"So I scampered off, real sharp like, made sure my apron was neat and my hair correct," Annie paused, ensuring this portion was a bit louder than strictly necessary and overheard by Mrs. Reynolds. When she saw a slight nod of recognition, Annie continued. "I knocked on the door, she bade me enter, so I did a proper curtsey. 'Good afternoon, miss,' I said. 'I'm Annie, your maid. May I help you get ready for dinner?'

"Oh, she was ever so genteel! She smiled at me when she greeted me. 'Annie, is it? My name is Miss Elizabeth and I would very much appreciate your help. Tell me, is dinner a very formal affair here?'

"'Not too formal, miss,' I said. And I helped her pick a nice dark blue dress she had – second or third best; not _quite _the current style, but it suited her very well. I asked if she wanted to take a bath, but she said she wouldn't want to delay dinner nor give too much trouble – catch other guests saying a thing like that! I told her it was no trouble but allowed it might make her a bit behind the time. We got her dressed and I looked at her hair. Her curls were all natural, so I pinned them so they fell down off her head, and she said it looked very nice." Annie sighed a bit at the memory of the easy manners of the young lady.

"So, we were a bit ahead of time, and I thought I'd see if maybe there were some fresh flowers for her hair. And you'll never guess what happened next. Miss Bingley stopped me. 'Susan, isn't it?' And you know her, she'd never stop to _listen _to names. 'Susan, you're the maid for Miss Eliza, aren't you? I'd make sure my gratitude was clear to you if Miss Eliza coming down to dinner was unaccountably delayed.' And she said all this, not knowing the master was coming up behind her and looking like thunder when he heard her!

"'I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Miss Bingley,' I said, just like I heard Miss Elizabeth talk. She got madder than a wet hen!

"'Spill some water on her – or better yet, some ink – do whatever you need to make her late or absent for dinner and I'll make sure you're well rewarded.' Ooooh, the master looked madder than when cook thinks someone's stolen a biscuit, he did.

"'I'm sure the master wouldn't like that, miss,' I said, calm as you please. 'Nor Miss Elizabeth neither.'

"'You would do well to remember your _place_,' that vile woman told me.

"'I was about to say that very same thing, Miss Bingley,' the master said. You should have seen the look on her _face_!'" Annie said, now laughing rather more loudly with the rest of the servants. "Then he said, 'If I hear of any other sabotage of my guests, _especially _Miss Elizabeth, I will forget you are Bingley's sister and will not hesitate to show you the door of Pemberley myself, are we _quite _clear?'

"Miss Bingley retreated in high dungeon – I felt _very _sorry for poor Katie. The master looked at me and said, 'Annie, isn't it? You're seeing to Miss Elizabeth?'

"'Yes, sir – I was just going to see if I could find some flowers for the lady's hair.'

"'I believe the roses on the east side are in the best bloom now. Please fetch those for her if you would.' I scampered off right quick and Tom was nice enough to cut some really lovely blooms. The master was waiting when I got back and nodded his approval, so I took them to Miss Elizabeth.

"'Oh, these are exquisite, Annie,' she said. 'Are you certain it wasn't too much trouble?'" Here Annie sighed again as did a few of the rest of the servants. It was clear that, whatever her background, Miss Elizabeth was the superior to Miss Bingley in both taste and manners.

"I said, 'Oh, no, miss, never that,' and pinned them in her hair. She really looked almost like a countess with them. 'You look very fetching like that, miss, if I may say so.'

"'In no small part due to your efforts, Annie, I assure you!' And she smiled at me all nice and proper. 'I'm sure none of my sisters could have managed so well.'

"'You have sisters, miss?'

"'I am the second of five gentleman's daughters. No brothers, no fortune, just myself to recommend me, I'm afraid, along with whatever beauty I can borrow,' but she was laughing gentle like as she said it.

"'If it's not too impertinent to say miss, I rather think that would be quite enough.'

"'I doubt many others would agree, but I thank you anyway, Annie. Is it time to go down for dinner?'

"'I believe it is, but let me check miss.' I went out to check and the master was waiting near the stairs.

"'Is the party ready, Annie?'

"'Yes, sir. I was just checking the time. I'll let Miss Elizabeth know.' I did and she went to the door and walked to the stairs where her aunt and uncle were talking to the master. Oh, the look on his face when he saw Miss Elizabeth was _much _nicer than when he saw Miss Bingley. He escorted her downstairs for dinner and here I am."

The servants greatly enjoyed this retelling and were pleased to hear that this Miss Elizabeth was graceful and kind rather than otherwise. "Is the master sweet on her, then?" Susan asked.

"Oh, I've never seen anything like it! He's as smitten as a man can be. Thank goodness it's her and not that horrid Miss Bingley," Annie said.


	8. Chapter 8: Eating with Elizabeth

Chapter Eight: Eating with Elizabeth

Given the scolding this earned her, Annie would have been content to know that in the upstairs dining room, the master's thoughts were running along the same path. He had fully expected Miss Bingley to be annoyed at his clear preference for Miss Elizabeth – he had not expected her to be vicious. Soon after he seated Miss Elizabeth next to him at the head of the table, Miss Bingley began her attack.

"Miss Eliza, I believe you have had a tour of the Pemberley gallery. Tell me, how did you find the portraits there?"

"They were all done well, so far as I could see, Miss Bingley," Elizabeth said, deftly avoiding any mention of particular portraits.

"Did you find any particularly handsome, Miss Eliza?"

Elizabeth colored slightly. "I believe I told Mrs. Reynolds the portrait of Mr. Darcy was striking in similarity."

_That's not the adjective Mrs. Reynolds told **me **you used, _Darcy thought, but had the sense not to say.

"And I believe the militia in Hertfordshire left recently? What a loss _that _must be to _your_ family."

Darcy and Elizabeth both gave Miss Bingley the same annoyed look as Georgiana dropped her fork. "It is the business of an army to move, Miss Bingley. Those who expect otherwise are rather too silly to speak of."

Mr. Darcy closed his eyes for a moment in thanksgiving. _Thank the good Lord above for Elizabeth's manners and that I kept well away from the viper that is Caroline Bingley. _

Miss Bingley finally ceased her attacks when dinner was served. Darcy decided it was time to steer to some safer discussion. "Mr. Gardiner, I hope you found time for some fishing?"

"Yes, I did sir. And I thank you for the offer – you have a well stocked stream and some fine fishing here. Tell me, how do you keep it so well stocked?"

Darcy launched into a brief outline of the Pemberley fishing management, which clearly pleased Mr. Gardiner. "Mrs. Gardiner, did you have time to enjoy the gardens again?"

"Not yet, I had to get ready for dinner. I certainly look forward to it though – perhaps after dinner, my husband will oblige me with a short walk."

"Miss Elizabeth," he said, knowing the risk and daring it anyway, "Did you get a chance for a walk or to look at the library?"

"I did choose a book, sir. I have long hoped to read _Evelina._"

"Oh, you haven't read that already, Miss Eliza? I could have sworn I heard it said you were a great reader." Miss Bingley opened another sally.

"As I believe I said before, Miss Bingley, I take pleasure in many things."

"I'm sure you manage the best you can for the countryside," Miss Bingley snidely remarked.

"Our Lizzy is quite accomplished at many things, being well read and returning visits in a timely manner being among the many," Mrs. Gardiner rejoined.

"I'm sure when one is in the _country_, there is little other to do," Miss Bingley sniped. "When one is in _town_, many other things take precedence as I'm sure Miss Elizabeth herself would tell you."

"Did you visit Miss Elizabeth in London, Caroline?" Bingley looked confused.

"She didn't go to London, Charles," Miss Bingley said, clearly eager to avoid the topic she now saw coming.

"No, but Miss Bingley _was _kind enough to call upon our other favorite niece, Miss _Jane _Bennet during the holiday," Mrs. Gardiner said, plainly having had enough of Miss Bingley's tactics.

Silence followed that statement. Until the moment Charles comprehended the whole. "You _knew _Miss Bennet was in London and _purposefully _kept it from me." His tone was icy.

"I was _not _the only one who did so. Mr. Darcy _quite _agreed."

Silence reigned again. A very heavy and awkward silence. "I will thank you _and _Mr. Darcy to remember I am a grown man and do _not _need deception involved in choosing who _I _do and do not call upon." Bingley at last commented, throwing a dark look at Darcy.

"It was ill done, and I should have long ago apologized for it," Darcy admitted.

"I don't even understand why you felt the _need _to interfere!" Bingley thundered.

Darcy flinched – in truth, he had no response he wished to admit in present company. His stated reason to Caroline, the poor match Jane Bennet would make, was only the truth in part. He had also known himself too attracted to Elizabeth Bennet by half to want to spend more time in her company, an inevitability if his friend married her sister. Elizabeth had turned her face, doing her best to appear _extremely _interested in her food. _This is **not **going well_. It was made worse by the wide-eyed look of his sister, clearly shocked at Darcy's behavior. "I have no excuse. I can only apologize."

Bingley was silent for some moments more, clearly trying to keep hold of his temper at the dining table. "Miss Elizabeth," he finally said. "Were I to return to Netherfield, do you believe the neighborhood would welcome that?"

"Charles, you're not _serious_," Caroline and Louisa said almost in unison. Bingley ignored them entirely.

Elizabeth at last looked up towards Bingley. She appeared to contemplate the question and the asker both for a moment with a side glance of her eyes and a sweep of her eyelashes, a process Darcy was well familiar with, but found just as unnerving to watch applied to someone else as to himself. "I believe there may be some hope in that quarter, sir," she finally said, quietly.

"Then I am for Hertfordshire in the morning," Bingley stated and no exclamations from his sisters appeared to reach his ears after that.

Elizabeth turned back to her food and if there was the tiniest trace of an exultant smile on her face, Darcy hardly blamed her. Dinner came to a merciful end soon after that. Darcy felt like he had been in a horse race – and he had decidedly _not_ taken first prize. All the members of the Bingley and Hurst families sent him various glowering looks, the Gardiners were plainly disappointed, Elizabeth was now avoiding his gaze, and Georgiana kept looking at him reproachfully. _And people wonder why I do not care for dinner parties! _

The Gardiners decided to take a walk in the garden after all and Miss Elizabeth joined them. His sister claimed a headache and Darcy allowed her to go rest. The rest of the party lounged about the parlor. And thus ended Darcy's first dinner with Elizabeth. All Darcy could think was: _What an unmitigated disaster. How on **earth **am I going to fix **this**?!_


	9. Chapter 9: Well Met

Chapter Nine: Well Met

Much as Darcy would have preferred to be in the garden, he knew he had to speak with his friend first. He invited Bingley into his study. Charles gave him a glare, but reluctantly came. Darcy himself closed the door. He sighed quietly as he watched Charles pace about the room, then he poured two glasses of whiskey. "Charles?"

"I am not ready to drink with you yet, Darcy."

"I know it, they're both for me," Darcy drily replied, drinking the first. "I wanted to apologize in full. I had no right to interfere."

"Oh, you _always _interfere and half the time it's because I asked you to! And I should apologize for my part and for Caroline's in ruining your dinner. It's not the _interference, _but the _deception _that bothers me. You abhor disguises of any sort – or so you have always said, and I believed you. Now, I know not what to think."

Darcy examined his friend for a long moment. "There _was _a reason – I am simply ashamed at it and would rather wish not to admit it, as I have come to realize how badly I was mistaken for my rationale."

"Yes, you told me your reasons when we went to London. Or did you?" Charles asked, looking at his friend with narrow eyed suspicion.

"They _were _reasons I thought were sound at the time. But they were not the main consideration for my sin of omission."

"And what might make the man of greatest moral rectitude I have ever met suddenly abandon his principles? Money? You have more than you know what to do with. Power? You would despise every social obligation of a title."

"Mostly it was pure selfishness," Darcy admitted, slowly drinking the second glass of whiskey. "I did not wish _myself _unhappy."

"How would _you _be made unhappy by _my _marriage? You are not harboring a _tendre_ for Miss Bennet yourself, surely – you said she smiled too much. Or was that _also _a sin of omission?"

"A _tendre_? For Miss _Jane _Bennet? No, I am not."

At first, the slight emphasis Darcy placed on the Christian name went unnoticed as Bingley responded in irritation. "Then I do not understand! Not even _you_ can _possibly _object to a woman because she _smiles _too much. I know you dislike the parents and the younger Miss Bennets, but surely the only family member you would be at all likely to meet on a _regular _basis would be Miss Eliza . . ." Bingley trailed off as the truth began to dawn. He raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You did not invite the Gardiners to stay at Pemberley _just _because Mrs. Gardiner grew up in the area, happened to be in town, and it is a truth universally acknowledged that inns are less comfortable than houses."

It was a statement, not a question, but Darcy answered it anyway. "That was not my _entire_ motivation, no. Nor even my _primary _motivation. I seem to have developed some skill at dissembling after all."

Leaning forward, clearly intrigued, Bingley asked, "How long have you cared for Miss Elizabeth?"

Darcy shrugged. "I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I _had_ begun."

"When _did_ you know – or suspect?"

Darcy sighed. "I _suspected _shortly after she came to Netherfield to care for Jane. If you remember your sister's many witticisms on _fine eyes_, it was Miss Elizabeth she referred to after I foolishly spoke of my preference. I _knew_, though I would not admit it even to myself, when I danced with her at your ball."

"I _thought _that was singular behavior for someone who hates dancing, had found her merely _tolerable _to begin with, and did nothing but argue with her."

"Pray do not remind me of all my ill behavior and comments. It has all long been inexpressibly painful to me."

"I dare say if you've carried a _tendre _since the Netherfield ball!"

Darcy was unspeakably weary of this agonizing subject, but could not risk further concealment to his friend. "You give me credit for a better nature than I have. It was not until Miss Elizabeth and I met in Kent that she taught me how insufficient were all my pretensions to please a woman worthy of being pleased."

"You asked to court her, and she turned you down?" Bingley raised both eyebrows.

"No. I _offered _for her and she turned me down." At the shocked look on Bingley's face, Darcy gave a slight smile. "You may be pleased to know her distaste of my interference with the happiness of a most beloved sister was part of the reason why! Then she came here to Pemberley on this tour with her aunt and uncle and I could hardly help myself, trying to prove I was not the man she took me for, that I was striving to make amends. Imagine Miss Bennet coming on an unannounced tour to Shropshire and how _you_ might behave! You know the rest of it – or all the parts that could pertain to _your _happiness, anyway." Darcy smiled thinly as Bingley continued to gape at him. For a long moment, they sat in silence. Then Bingley took the whiskey bottle and poured another two drinks, this time taking one of the glasses.

"To Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth," Bingley toasted.

Darcy grinned. "May they not long continue to carry the surname of _Bennet_."

"I'll drink to _that_," Bingley declared. "Though I do not know if I can _entirely _forgive you until I am certain of Miss Bennet."

"Fair enough and more than fair, though I doubt much will stand in _your_ way. _I _still have need to make amends," Darcy said, somewhat gloomily.

"I do not think Miss Elizabeth the type to long carry a grudge. And the more time you spend in her company, especially while she is at Pemberley, the better off you are likely to be. Isn't she walking about the gardens now?"

"I believe she is with the Gardiners, yes."

"Then what are you waiting around _here _for? Go to it, man! She won't be at Pemberley forever – not on this trip, at least."

Darcy needed no second injunction. He shot his friend a grateful look as he walked from his study into the gardens. He was annoyed but not surprised to see Miss Bingley and the Hursts loitering around. He was disappointed and somewhat vexed not to see the Gardiners and Miss Elizabeth. He passed off every arrear of civility to his guests, mindful that he could not be neglectful of all his obligations even now. Miss Bingley was not fooled – though she seemed to lack even basic observational skills in most areas, Darcy had learned that she made up for it by a singular ability of perception in any attentions he might pay anyone else. Nevertheless, at length, Darcy was forced to ask, "Miss Bingley, have you seen my other guests recently?"

Miss Bingley, of course, denied all knowledge of their location, as did the Hursts. Upon further reflection, Darcy realized that he had expected little else. "Well, I would not wish for them to get lost or come to harm. Pray excuse me."

Darcy tread the main path, hopeful the sensible Gardiners had not strayed from it. After a few moments, he came to one of the Pemberley fountains. He thought he saw a figure sitting on it, so he quietly approached. When Darcy moved to the moonlight, he realized it was in fact Miss Elizabeth, sitting on the fountain alone. She appeared to be thinking deeply and rolling something small about in her hands while she did so. "Miss Elizabeth?" He said, quietly.

She turned her head slowly to look at him, giving him the same examining look from between her eyelashes she had earlier given Bingley. Darcy felt his heart turn over, but knew from experience that Elizabeth could carry multiple meanings with the same expression and he dared not hope yet. "Mr. Darcy," she quietly greeted him. "I should apologize for ruining your dinner party, sir."

Darcy stared at her in some surprise. "I believe that Miss Bingley and I must share the blame for that. I do not see how _you _are responsible. I came here in part to apologize to _you_." He said, hoping she would ask him about the _other _part. Or at least allow him to atone.

Elizabeth, of course, did not do as he expected or wished her to do. _Vexing, irritating, bewitching, enchanting woman_. "I should have given my aunt and uncle a hint not to touch the subject. They're very good at that sort of thing."

"I am not sure that Mr. Bingley would agree you should have done any such thing."

She smiled a bit at that. "Well, perhaps all's well that ends well, sir."

Darcy felt all the force of a line from Shakespeare – _'T were all one/That I should love a bright particular star,/And think to wed it._ He had never before imagined he might sympathize with a young woman whose husband ridiculously believed himself above her – but he reluctantly felt his empathy now. "We know what we are, but know not what we may be, Miss Elizabeth."

"To thine own self be true, Mr. Darcy," she rejoined.

There was one more quote from _Hamlet _that Darcy yearned to use regarding his love – but still did not dare. "Then thou canst to any man be false," he replied instead.

"Tell me truly, then, Mr. Darcy, do the Pemberley fountains grant wishes?"

_I suppose if I could anticipate the next thing that might come out of her mouth, I would be quite bored_, Darcy thought, rather bemused. "I have never heard any folklore about them suggesting whether they do or do not."

"Well – if it is only a foolish wish anyway, I suppose it hardly matters," Elizabeth said and dropped whatever she had been holding into the fountain with a small splash.

"Will you tell me the wish, that I might see it done?" He asked, seized with great yearning to grant anything her heart might desire.

"I believe fountain wishes only come true if you _don't _share them aloud, Mr. Darcy. But I thank you for the intention. Ah, there is my uncle and aunt. They must be ready to go back to the house." Darcy might have given Pemberley itself to know Elizabeth's wish, but he contented himself with quietly escorting her in and ignoring the barbed looks of Miss Bingley.

Before he retired for the evening, he called Annie and Katie into his study. He pulled out two velvet pouches. To Annie, he said, "This is for the care you showed Miss Elizabeth, her pleasure in your service, and for foiling the plot of Miss Bingley. Should she be so bold a second time, I would hear of it immediately. I have also told Mrs. Reynolds that I am pleased by your service."

To Katie, whose face was still a bit tear-stained, Darcy said, "I apologize, Katie, for giving you an impossible task. Had I known of all my guests ahead of time, I would not have invited Miss Bingley, and I am afraid her caustic mood is partly my doing. Mrs. Reynolds has already told me herself that she might not have done so well as you. If _you_ hear of any ill she plans for anyone, especially Miss Elizabeth, I would appreciate hearing of it." Katie looked up at him, biting her lip a bit.

The master sighed. "Katie, please. It will be difficult to make all my guests feel comfortable if one of them is constantly bent on injuring another."

"Sir, begging your pardon sir, I shouldn't like to speak ill of your guests, sir. But she said, well, she said quite a _lot_, sir and most of it was not . . . _complimentary _to Miss Elizabeth. She seemed to take some especial joy in the idea of ruining Miss Elizabeth's clothes, somehow. She didn't have an exact _plan, _but she did talk about that an awful lot. She also talked and _planned_ one other thing you might want to be aware of, sir."

"I am both certain I don't _want_ to know and certain I _should_."

"Yes, sir. She . . . talked about you being a man of _honor _and what might happen in a position of _compromise_, sir. She said something about the dead of night and . . . well, and your bedchamber, sir." Katie blushed fiery red.

"No, she _didn't_," Annie said, horrified.

Darcy held up his hands for silence. "Thank you, Katie," he said, quietly adding something to her pouch. "You have done well. I wish to hear anything further on any specific sabotage she plans, but I do _not _wish to hear anything else on the other subject, not from the other guests, nor the other servants, and not even from Mrs. Reynolds. Miss Bingley, whatever we may think of her manners, is a lady. She may well come to regret such a thought long before she attempts to carry it out and I would not wish anyone's reputation ruined by a terrible _thought_, even if spoken aloud. In the meantime, I will take all due precaution with my honor. But I do not believe it will come to that. Do you both understand?" The two girls nodded. He slipped them both yet more and handed them the pouches. "For your silence on the matter." He then dismissed them from his study.

He sat for awhile in his study, contemplating both the grasping cruelty of Miss Bingley and the humble grace of Miss Elizabeth. _Why on earth did I spend so much time and energy being agreeable to the disagreeable woman and so much time and energy being disagreeable to the agreeable woman? _He was not settling this question to any satisfaction of his and was a bit surprised to see Mr. Hurst come to join him.

"Darcy."

"Hurst."

"Sorry my sister-in-law broke up the dinner party earlier."

Darcy began to wonder how many people would apologize to him for Miss Bingley's behavior before Miss Bingley herself did. _I think I may well be waiting until the angels sing if I decide to wait for that! _"I do not give her the full blame for that. It was partly my error. Please, set your mind at rest."

Hurst grunted. "So. When are you going to put Caroline _into_ her misery by offering for Miss Elizabeth?"

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Am I that obvious?"

"You have exactly the same lovesick mooncalf look about you that Charles has. Poor Caroline. I warned her though – I told her you had no intentions that way towards her. But she never seems to listen to anyone but you."

Darcy was surprised by the man's sudden show of sagacity. _I suppose he must have to do **something **besides eat and sleep. _"In truth, I do not know – it is a matter of some delicacy – though I hope to offer before she leaves Pemberley. I trust you will not forewarn anyone – I am not _entirely _decided that I shall do so at this time. I may follow Bingley into Hertfordshire or I may offer earlier if the lady seems agreeable."

"Be a damn fool if she weren't agreeable to you."

Darcy had no interest in relaying the details of his complicated relationship to Hurst. "Even so."

"I won't speak of it to anyone. Doubt they'd believe me even if I did – just thought I might ask so I can have the carriage ready if you do need to show Caroline the door."

Darcy surprised both Hurst and himself by laughing. "I am sure it will not come to that, but I thank you for the forethought and if I decide your plan is a good one after all, I will let you know." He and Hurst shook hands and Hurst left the study. Darcy knew this door was solid oak and had a good lock, so he made his valet quietly aware that his service was not needed for the evening and he locked the door of his study. He sat in a comfortable chair, with the fire in front of him, and simply let his mind drift until he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Dream the Fourth

Chapter Ten: Dream the Fourth

He walked into the Pemberley library and they were alone. He quietly closed the door and headed to the settee. He clasped her waist and sat down with her on his lap. She gasped a bit but did not squeal. He dislodged some pins in her curls and one of the roses fell. "You know what you are, Elizabeth? You are the princess of Pemberley." He kissed the palm of her hand.

"Is Pemberley a castle, sir, that it has need of such?"

"The very roses cry out for one," he said, now kissing the back of her hand.

Her eyes flared. "I should be very sorry to hear that only a _tolerable _woman held such a place."

He kissed her wrist, her shoulder, her neck, her cheek. "Then it is very well that the position is held by the most alluring, bewitching, enchanting, handsome woman of all Christendom." As he kissed her mouth, her intoxicating scent mixed with that of the Pemberley roses nearly drove him over the edge. He moved his mouth to the hollow of her throat and she squirmed when he used his tongue. He pulled back with a gasp. "Enchantress," he said, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "You have me under your spell."

"I am not the one with the power here, sir," she said, laughing. "You are master of the estate."

"But you have mastered me." He held her hand to his heart, so she could feel it racing. "Stay with me, Elizabeth – stay as Pemberley's princess – stay as my better half. Marry me, I beg you."

"Oh, Darcy, _yes_," she breathed and sat up to kiss him. He found it completely and unbearably wonderful, especially as he deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue against hers.

"Elizabeth, my love, my heart, my life," he said, holding her close. "Say you will be mine – be mine completely, tell me you love me."

"Darcy, yes, yes, yes, I am yours entirely, for I love you completely. Always and ever yours."


	11. Chapter 11: Open Doors

Chapter Eleven: Open Doors

Darcy awoke to a knock on the door. He groaned at the interruption of his very pleasant dream. "Who is it?"

No answer came, so Darcy staggered to his feet. He opened the door a crack. He saw nothing, so checked the time – almost midnight. _Time to visit the library. _He carefully padded through the empty house until he reached his destination.

The door was ajar just a crack, the light was on, and Darcy felt his heart pound. _Please let it be Miss Elizabeth. _He opened the door. But Darcy was not that lucky – of all the people it could have been, it was Miss Bingley. He tried to leave before she saw him – he was unluckier still. "Why, Mr. Darcy! Have you come to read with me in the library?"

The thought occurred to him that Miss Bingley had planned this assignation. _In which case, it will be best to part ways as quickly as possible. _"Miss Bingley. No, I was just grabbing a book and leaving." He grabbed the nearest one, deciding it wouldn't matter _what _it was.

She followed him as he knew she would. "Did you need something Miss Bingley? I will be happy to ring for the servants."

"Yes, I do need something, Mr. Darcy," and she snaked her arm around his. "Or I should say _someone_."

Darcy closed his eyes in frustration. "Miss Bingley. That is quite enough," he reached up for the servant cord and Miss Bingley was not _quite _fast enough to keep him from ringing it. Darcy's valet quickly arrived. "Thurston – please see Miss Bingley to her quarters."

Miss Bingley at length allowed herself to be led away, though with a look about her that spelled trouble. Darcy sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He walked through the halls, hating himself that his feet led him outside a room he had no business being in. He stood there a second, a second, and another second – before he could stop himself, he softly tapped on the door.

After a moment, it creaked open. "Mr. Darcy?"

"Miss Elizabeth." She was _extremely _fetching in her robe and gown. _What in God's name possessed me to ever call **this **woman **tolerable**? _"I realized I had forgotten to say good night. So . . . good night."

"Good night, sir. Parting is such sweet sorrow."

"If we do meet again, why, we shall smile. If not, why then, this parting was well made."

"I never did care much for _Julius Caesar_, sir." Saying such, she closed the door with a smile.

He sighed quietly and turned to go, but heard the door creak open again. He looked behind him. She looked quiet and almost mournful. "Are you well, Miss Elizabeth?"

"I hardly know." He came closer, could no more resist that siren song than could Odysseus. "Tell me, is the great Mr. Darcy of Pemberley ever uncertain?"

_Before I met you? Never. Now that I know you? Always. _"Sometimes," he prevaricated.

"And how do you decide when you simply do not _know_?"

"I gather as many facts as possible, weigh the decisions, and make my choice. Usually, I prefer the safer course. But the riskier path is sometimes the only one worth taking."

"That's not really a very satisfying answer, sir."

"Perhaps if you would give me more particulars? I would give you any assistance possible," he said, knowing his eyes were flaring and doing his best to keep a tight rein on his desire.

She laughed. "Even if all I want to know is your opinion on a bonnet or some lace in the middle of the night, sir?"

"_Especially _if you want my opinion on bonnets and lace in the middle of the night, Miss Elizabeth."

"Good night, Mr. Darcy," she said, shutting her door and locking it with another bout of laughter that made him very hopeful indeed. He decided it was probably safe to go to his bedchamber. And indeed, it and the adjoining mistress's chambers were empty. He decided to sleep in the mistress's chambers, locking both the outside and connecting door. _Just in case. _He was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.


	12. Chapter 12: Dream the Fifth

Chapter Twelve: Dream the Fifth

He knocked on her door softly. It swung open silently and he slipped inside, careful to close it behind him. She kissed him first and he held her to him, smiling as he returned it. "Elizabeth."

"Darcy, you came – I was hoping you would."

"Call me Fitzwilliam behind closed doors, Elizabeth."

"Fitzwilliam, then." She leaned into him and he slowly kissed her.

"I have missed you, Elizabeth."

"Missed me, sir? Since we parted in Kent?"

"Since then, yes, but before then. I felt your absence when I left Netherfield for London. It seems to me now that you are so much a part of me, that before I met you, I missed you. Before I knew you, I looked for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "You looked for a _tolerable _woman, sir?"

He raised her knuckles to his lips. "Doubt thou the stars are fire." He kissed her forehead. "Doubt that the sun doth move." He kissed her nose. "Doubt truth to be a liar." He kissed her mouth with all the passion he had long held for her, holding her still with his arms and feeling her warmly return his ardor. When they finally broke to breathe, it took him a moment before he could finish the quote. "But never doubt I love."

"I wondered if you would try that one in the garden," she laughed.

"Elizabeth," he said, his voice suddenly husky. "Do you love me?"

She was silent for a moment, then, almost in a whisper, replied, "For where thou art, there is the world itself. And where thou art not, desolation. Darcy," she continued, unsteadily, unable to look at him. "I love you more than words can wield the matter." Tears started, but she continued still. "I know no ways to mince it in love," and here, at last, she looked at him. "But directly to say, 'I love you.'"

He kissed her again, gentle and slow. His heart was pounding when he again stopped. "Elizabeth – know my heart and hand are yours forever, if you will have them. If not, I will desist, but – "

She kissed him, smiling. "Yes, I will marry you – _Fitzwilliam._"


	13. Chapter 13: New Arrivals

Chapter Thirteen: New Arrivals

Darcy awoke early enough to go to his own room for his valet to dress him. He took his breakfast in his room, settling business with his steward. Darcy also saw Charles off. "Good luck – pray write _legibly _of any news," Darcy drily said, which at least saw Bingley off with a laugh.

Just after Bingley left, Darcy saw another visitor appear. "Edward! What brings you to Pemberley?"

"I can't be worried about my favorite cousin?"

"Every time you call me your favorite cousin, it ends up being something expensive, onerous, or both."

"This is just onerous. Don't look at me, because _I _certainly didn't go bearing any tales, but somehow Lady Catherine got hold of a rumor suggesting her nephew was engaged to, as she so gently put it, 'that Hertfordshire hoyden' and she is most _seriously _displeased. She is coming from Kent to put a stop to it. I think she is not far behind me – perhaps half a day."

Darcy groaned. "I doubt having said 'Hertfordshire hoyden' staying at Pemberley likely to improve matters."

"Fitzwilliam Richard Darcy, how on _earth _did you manage _that_?"

Darcy gave his cousin a quick synopsis of the events that had led to inviting Elizabeth to stay at Pemberley. Edward listened in some disbelief. At the end of it, he shook his head. "You always _were_ a lucky sot. What are you going to do now?"

Darcy shrugged. "You know as well as I that there is hardly a force on this earth that could stop Aunt Catherine from her appointed course. And I will_ not _have guests _I _invited be insulted or forced from _my _house. I will inform Miss Elizabeth of your information and we will take our chances."

"And if Miss Elizabeth does not care to 'take her chances?'"

"I doubt very much she will shrink from the challenge, but I will do whatever needs to be done to protect her." Edward raised his eyebrows, but Darcy was determined. "If necessary, I will warn Aunt Catherine off the property."

Edward whistled. "My father might not exert his authority or extend his opinion over your affairs much, but I guarantee _that _would get his lordship's attention. For that, I do not think he would confine his annoyance to a letter from Matlock Hall. At such an affront to his sister by marriage, he would likely feel compelled to come to Pemberley and make his opinion known, until he felt the matter settled."

"I have little doubt, but I see little recourse." Darcy rubbed the back of his neck.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"By that, I suspect you mean _I hope Miss Elizabeth is worth it _– which she is and more besides. The only thing that could make me give her up _now _is a complete rejection from the lady herself."

Edward raised his eyebrows again. "I rather thought she was fairly plain on that subject."

"Hope springs eternal – especially when she is here at Pemberley." Edward shook his head again but had the good sense to say nothing. Darcy would have liked to ask for Edward's support, but knew his cousin could ill afford to risk his father's wrath by doing so. _And, after all, a man must stand by his own decisions._

They found all the guests in the conservatory, listening to Georgiana play the new pianoforte. It was a more complex piece than Georgiana was want to play in public and Darcy was pleased to see her mastery of it. He was even more pleased to see Miss Elizabeth accompanying her. _They belong together, as friends and sisters. _Darcy knew he should be warning the staff about the impending visit of Lady Catherine, but found it difficult to tear himself away. Only the appearance of Mrs. Reynolds and a nudge from Edward pulled him out of his reverie.

"Mrs. Reynolds. My cousin Edward has arrived. Please make sure his usual quarters are ready. He has informed me that Lady Catherine is on her way, though whether she will be staying long is less certain."

"And when will she be arriving, sir?"

"Later today. I apologize for the short notice, but I was as uninformed myself until Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived."

"Yes, sir, I'll see to her usual quarters and staff as well, sir."

"Excellent. Please also air out the state rooms. It may well be premature to do so, but Earl Matlock may also grace us soon with his presence and I doubt his visit will be of short duration."

"Are you expecting any other visitors of rank soon, sir?" The dryness of the comment did not go unnoticed by Darcy, but he was not offended.

"I know of none presently, but if they come, let us hope it is for happy reasons," was all he said in reply.

"Happy reasons, sir?" Mrs. Reynolds held her breath.

"I have nothing to communicate to you yet, Mrs. Reynolds, but I will give you the earliest news if I do."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. I'm sure you know we all hope the best for you, sir."

"As do I," Darcy said, glancing back to the conservatory. "Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds."

Mrs. Reynolds went to the servant room and caused a certain amount of well-ordered commotion with her various orders. But she handled it admirably and Darcy knew those matters were well in hand. He felt much less certain about how he would explain the matter to Miss Elizabeth. In what Darcy felt was the first piece of real luck since he had invited her to Pemberley, Miss Elizabeth came walking out of the conservatory on her own.

"Miss Elizabeth," he said quietly. "Might I persuade you to take a short stroll about the garden? As you have seen, Colonel Fitzwilliam has arrived and made me aware of something I feel you ought to know."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow but took his arm and walked with him to the garden in silence. When they had walked out of easy earshot of the house, Darcy found a bench on the path under one of the large elms. Miss Elizabeth sat, a wary glance in her eyes.

"Miss Elizabeth, I do not mean to make you uneasy, but I thought you should know Lady Catherine is on her way."

Whatever Elizabeth had been expecting him to say, this was clearly not the communication she had anticipated. She raised her eyebrow again. "I thought she rarely stirred from Kent."

"She does not. Somehow she has gotten hold of a rumor and means to put a stop to it."

"And this rumor involves _me_? I would not have thought her ladyship would see _me _as under her province."

"Under usual circumstances, I am not sure she _would_ stir herself in this manner, but the rumor also concerns the intentions of someone _else _she knows whose interests she feels obliged to obtrude upon."

"Colonel Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth guessed.

"No – myself." The silence that followed this made Darcy panic. "It was not a rumor she heard from my quarter, Miss Elizabeth."

"I did not think it was, Mr. Darcy. Indeed, I was trying to determine how to communicate that I also am no talebearer." The note of amusement made Darcy look up. He saw a glint in her eyes. "I am not afraid of Lady Catherine, sir."

"My cousin said she is most _seriously _displeased, which, in my experience, means she is most likely to be very insulting, quite possibly towards yourself."

"Mr. Darcy, I have four sisters. I assure you, anything Lady Catherine could say to me pales in comparison to the comments Lydia has made of a Sunday morning." She was laughing now, a contagious sound. Only the grim certainty of future trials kept Darcy from joining in.

"I have told Miss Bingley, I have told my cousin, and I now tell you also that I will not have guests I have invited insulted in my own house."

"Well, let us not borrow trouble, sir, before we hear what Lady Catherine comes to say. Perhaps she intends to give her blessing." Darcy could hardly help the shocked look on his face which sent Elizabeth into further peals of laughter. It was at that moment, Darcy discovered an entirely new and somewhat disturbing depth to his devotion – if it made her happy, he would let her go – even if it killed him.

"You're certain it will not distress you?" Darcy asked, trying not to panic at the idea that Elizabeth might be frightened off.

"It may well distress me, Mr. Darcy, but I believe my courage will rise to the occasion, sir. You saw it for yourself in Kent."

"So I did," Darcy knew to tread cautiously here. There was much in Kent he would prefer Elizabeth _not _be reminded of, especially not here at Pemberley. "But I will not leave you to face her alone."

"Then all shall be well, sir." She rose and took his arm again to go back into the house and to the library as she requested. Again, Darcy found himself in the unenviable position of wishing he could stay, but having duties calling him to go.

Darcy went to his steward and made a discreet inquiry. Some moments later, he looked at his mother's jewelry, a little overwhelmed by the selection of mere rings alone. He put away the gaudier pieces immediately, determined to have them reset at some future date. He also put away the rings that were parts of sets – he had no intention of presenting his future wife with _half _a gift at his proposal, especially given that this would not be his first attempt at such a thing.

It still left him with well over a score of rings and he rubbed the back of his neck as he considered them. "Fitzwilliam?" He closed his eyes – he had hoped to do this unnoticed, but he should have thought about the fact that his decision would necessarily affect his sister.

Suddenly seized by the desire for a confidant, he said, "Georgie, will you come here for a moment?"

She did, of course, looking more intrigued than concerned. "Are you planning a gift, brother?"

"I am, though I hope your feelings will not be hurt to learn that you are not the intended recipient."

"Oh? Who are you bestowing it on, then? Please don't say Anne or Miss Bingley," Georgiana said, looking alarmed.

He laughed. "Georgiana, I promise, as long as I have breath in my body and am of sound mind, neither one of them will _ever _be mistress of Pemberley."

"Oh, thank _God_," Edward said, also coming into the room. "We were rather worried about you, old chap."

"No need," Darcy said, smiling as he picked up a ring with an especially bright diamond, thinking of how it matched the flash of fine eyes. "I am making an offer for Miss Elizabeth."

"Oh, Fitzwilliam, she'll be perfect!" Georgiana said, glowing with happiness. Darcy mouthed the word _later _to the skeptical look his cousin gave him.

"Will you help me pick a betrothal ring for your future sister, Georgie?" He said, turning back to the selection in front of him.

Unfortunately for Darcy, Georgiana, though ecstatic at the communication and at being asked to assist her brother, she was no more able to choose than Darcy was. Edward finally joined them and also surveyed the offerings. "This one," he said, without preamble, picking one up and handing it to Darcy.

Darcy studied it intensely. It was perhaps one of the most understated pieces of the collection – a single amethyst. But the stone was excellent, cut well, sparkling, and the silver ring was intricate and lovely without being overwhelming. He glanced at Georgiana who nodded her approval.

Darcy selected a small red velvet box for the presentation, then put the rest of the pieces away. Before he put the ring in the box, he had the presence of mind to check the band. "It's engraved," he said, bringing it close again.

"What does it say?" Edward and Georgiana asked, almost simultaneously.

"'Tis only two words – _Ardently_ _Loved_," Darcy said, a little in awe at the rightness of it. "You are correct, Edward – this is her ring." He placed it firmly in the box, closed it, and placed the box in his inner pocket. He smiled at the two until Edward shook his head.

"How are you planning to go about it, then?" Edward asked, still giving Darcy something of an askance look.

"I have not decided."

"Please tell me you're not planning on saying whatever comes to your mind in the moment." Darcy heard the unspoken _again _from his cousin Edward and frowned.

"No, I am quite certain that would be ill advised. I simply wish to ask in the manner she would find most pleasing." Darcy had spent so many years in escaping matches and matchmakers, the fact that he was plagued by doubts in pursuing the one match he truly wanted was a dark irony that did not escape him.

"Where is my nephew and this Hertfordshire hoyden!"

"Nephew, son, come here this instant!"

"Oh, Lord, Lady Catherine brought the earl _with _her," Edward said, horrified.

Darcy turned to Georgiana. "This is likely to get very unpleasant. Should you feel a headache confining you to your room . . ."

"And miss the opportunity to watch you and Miss Elizabeth?" His sister's eyes sparked. "Not a chance!"

"Should things get truly bitter, I will ask Edward to escort you out and I want you to obey that. There may be scenes not suitable for your delicate temperament."

"With Lady Catherine and Earl Matlock in agreement over anything, I dare say there will be." Georgiana smiled. "But I think you should rather worry more for yourself. I doubt they will pay _me_ any attention at all."


	14. Chapter 14: Obstinate

Chapter Fourteen: Obstinate

Darcy gained the parlor at the same time as the entire rest of the company – the Hursts, Miss Bingley, the Gardiners, Miss Elizabeth, Lady Catherine, and Earl Matlock all seemed to reach the place at the same time Darcy did, with his sister and cousin close behind. "Earl Matlock, Lady Catherine," he said, making his bows. "To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Your aunt told me the most _appalling _rumor that you intended to marry a penniless coquette from the country. Really, Darcy, I believed you had more sense and far more dedication to your duty by your family." Earl Matlock rarely minced words and he certainly did not do so now, but few things could have raised Darcy's ire more than to have some of his own words he had come to grievously regret and wish unsaid flung back in his face.

"There she is, the little minx, having the presumption to stay _here_," Lady Catherine said, nodding at Miss Elizabeth.

_This is going to be a blood bath, _Darcy thought, grimly. "I will thank _both _of you not to insult the guests under _my _roof," he growled.

"I can see _you _will be no help," Lady Catherine said. "No doubt _she_ has used her arts and allurements to make you forget what you owe to yourself and to your family. Miss Elizabeth, come here before us at once."

Elizabeth did so, with the most elegant curtsey Darcy had seen her perform and the most irreverent spark in her eyes. "Earl Matlock, Lady Catherine."

"Young lady, _you _must surely be sensible of your _position _in society," Earl Matlock boomed.

"Yes, your lordship. I have been informed of it often." Elizabeth seemed faintly amused. Darcy was sure it was because she was thinking: _such as during marriage proposals or in the dining room of Lady Catherine._

"Then you understand this match, to which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. No, never. Mr. Darcy is engaged to _my daughter_. Now what have you to say?"

"I think _I _have something to say about that," Darcy snapped. "Such as the fact that I am most definitely _not _engaged to anyone, let alone Anne."

"You are aware, nephew, that from your infancy, you have been intended for each other. It was the favorite wish of your mother, as well as of her's. While in your cradles, we planned the union: and now, at the moment when the wishes of both sisters would be accomplished, in your marriage, to be prevented by a young woman of inferior birth, of no importance in the world, and wholly unallied to the family!" Lady Catherine turned all her ire on Elizabeth now. "Do you pay no regard to the wishes of his friends? To his tacit engagement with Miss De Bourgh? Are you lost to every feeling of propriety and delicacy? Have you not heard me say, that from his earliest hours he was destined for his cousin?"

Elizabeth got a peculiar look in her eyes that Darcy could not interpret. "Yes, and I had heard it before. But what is that to me? You both did as much as you could, in planning the marriage. Its completion depended on others. If Mr. Darcy is neither by honor nor inclination confined to his cousin, why is he not to make another choice?"

The earl drily commented, "Because honor, decorum, prudence, nay, interest, forbid it. Yes, Miss Bennet, interest; for do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends, if you willfully act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured and slighted by everyone connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us."

"Cease!" Darcy shouted. "Neither of you have the right to speak to her in that manner!"

To Darcy's exasperation, nobody seemed to pay him the slightest bit of attention. Lady Catherine continued, "We came here with the determined resolution of carrying our purpose; nor will we be dissuaded from it. We have not been used to submit to any person's whims. We have not been in the habit of brooking disappointment."

"That will make your ladyship and your lordship's situation at present more pitiable; but it will have no effect on _me_."

Lady Catherine banged her cane on the ground. "I will not be interrupted. Hear me in silence. My daughter and my nephew are formed for each other. They are descended on the maternal side, from the same noble line; and, on the father's, from respectable, honorable, and ancient, though untitled families. Their fortune on both sides is splendid. They are destined for each other by the voice of every member of their respective houses; and what is to divide them? The upstart pretensions of a young woman without family, connections, or fortune. Is this to be endured! But it must not, shall not be. If you were sensible of your own good, you would not wish to quit the sphere, in which you have been brought up."

"I should not consider myself as quitting that sphere. He is a gentleman; I am a gentleman's daughter; so far we are equal," Elizabeth said, her chin raised.

"Equal! With your lack of fortune and your _connections_! Do not imagine me ignorant of your relatives in _trade _and an _attorney_," Lady Catherine rejoined.

"Her aunt and uncle are _also _my guests, aunt," Darcy thundered.

"Darcy! You dare pollute the shades of Pemberley!" His uncle was aghast.

"I did not see anyone concerned with my entertaining the Bingley family." Darcy replied, seriously nettled.

"You are not _marrying _the Bingley family." Lady Catherine pointed out. "You had the sense to avoid _that _scheming little town bred fortune hunter, so what you see in the little country flirt, I dare not suppose."

"I believe I made my wishes clear on your insulting the guests under my roof," Darcy seethed. He referred mostly to Elizabeth, of course, but Miss Bingley was also his guest. He did not fail to notice that Miss Bingley's eyes gleamed, but he could not attend to that problem just now.

"If she wants to _marry _someone, let her marry _Edward_." The earl's injunction shocked the room into silence. "_Darcy _has a chance to marry a _title _– possibly _royalty_. Edward will need financial assistance to wed a girl without fortune, but I'm certain we can find some property that will provide enough to live on."

Darcy's desire to tell his aunt and uncle that their solution would take place only after his cousin met with him on a field at dawn warred with his desire to see Elizabeth happy. Fortunately, the lady did not long leave the silence unfilled. "I will not have _my _decisions made by people so wholly unconnected to me." Elizabeth cooly replied. "And I will not condemn myself nor Colonel Fitzwilliam to a marriage without affection and respect."

Lady Catherine defected to all the frankness of her character. "Tell me once for all, are you engaged to my nephew?"

After a moment's deliberation, Elizabeth confessed, "I am not."

Lady Catherine seemed pleased. "And will you promise me, never to enter into such an engagement?"

"I will make no promise of the kind."

The earl interrupted now. "Miss Bennet, we are shocked and astonished. We expected to find a more reasonable young woman. But do not deceive yourself into a belief that we will ever recede. We shall not go away, till you have given us the assurance we require."

Darcy could scarcely believe the defiance _this _produced in Elizabeth. "And I certainly never shall give it. I am not to be intimidated into anything so wholly unreasonable. Your ladyship and your lordship want Mr. Darcy to marry Miss De Bourgh; but would my giving you the wished-for promise, make their marriage at all more probable? Allow me to say, Lady Catherine, Earl Matlock, that the arguments with which you have supported this extraordinary application, have been as frivolous as the application was ill-judged. You have both widely mistaken my character, if you think I can be worked on by such persuasions as these."

Darcy thought he saw the first glimpse of something approaching appreciation in his uncle. But Lady Catherine continued unabated. "Not so hasty, if you please. I have by no means done. You have no regard for the honor and credit of my nephew! Unfeeling, selfish girl! Do you not consider that a connection with you, must disgrace him in the eyes of everybody?"

"The only _disgrace_ I would risk by marrying her is the disgrace of having interfering relatives who would attempt to rule _my _life!" Darcy had suddenly lost all patience with anyone and anything separating him from Elizabeth.

"It is well," Lady Catherine said, sarcastically, still ignoring Darcy and addressing Elizabeth only. "You refuse, then, to oblige us. You refuse to obey the claims of duty, honor, and gratitude. You are determined to ruin him in the opinion of all his friends and make him the contempt of the world."

"Neither duty, nor honour, nor gratitude," replied Elizabeth, "have any possible claim on me, in the present instance. No principle would be violated by my marriage with Mr. Darcy. And with regard to the resentment of his family, or the indignation of the world, if the former _were_ excited by his marrying me, it would not give me one moment's concern—and the world in general would have too much sense to join in the scorn."

"And this is your real opinion! This is your final resolve! Very well. We shall now know how to act. Do not imagine, Miss Bennet, that your ambition will ever be gratified. We hoped to find you reasonable; but depend upon it we will carry our point," Earl Matlock said sternly.

"I will say one thing more: Darcy will _never _respect you," Lady Catherine sneered. "He may think he does _now_, after you have drawn him in, but there will come a day when he is cut by someone worthy of consideration or when he meets a woman who is his _true _equal and then he will _despise _you."

"Despising _her _is not in _my _nature," Darcy ground out.

"Oh, not even _you _believe that's true." Darcy was shocked that Miss Bingley dared to speak. He was further discomposed when she continued to speak. "I think the _best _thing you said about her when first you met was that she was _tolerable_. You hated her, her family, and despised her circumstances as beneath you entirely. I dare say if you could think so once, you could think so again."

"Nay, I could not," Darcy said, feeling nausea overtake him at the look on Elizabeth's face. "I willfully misjudged her from the moment I met her. She was honest enough to share with me the _truth_ about my behavior and is still willing to speak with me after I behaved terribly. Is that a woman who could be _despised_?"

Earl Matlock gave Darcy the strangest look while Lady Catherine made squawking noises. He then turned his gaze on Elizabeth who colored slightly but met his gaze with equanimity. After a long moment, a sound came out of the earl that Darcy was completely unfamiliar with – and it took him longer than it should have to realize his uncle was _laughing_. Even Edward looked surprised. His aunt, of course, could always find something to sneer at. "I fail to see the amusement in this situation," Lady Catherine said.

"You don't remember? George and Anne's engagement," he said, laughing louder now. "I'm sure her ladyship never told you, but on _their _first meeting, _your _mother went up to your father and _told _him he was marrying her. To which he replied, 'Oh? And are you a woman worthy of being pleased?' She said something to the effect of, 'Give me three weeks and I'll prove it.' He said, 'I _despise _forward women.' She said, 'You won't in three weeks.' And in three weeks, they were having the banns read in church."

"She always _was _unseemly at balls," Lady Catherine muttered at Darcy's raised eyebrows and stunned countenance. "But none of that is to the point. This travesty of a marriage will never take place! Her family know nothing of propriety!"

"Her family may display some lack of propriety, but at least _they_ would _never _interfere with each other's happiness in such a manner! I am master of my own estate and my own life – I will not be dictated to as if I were still in short pants!" Darcy roared.

"If she hopes to join such an august company, she should at _least_ cut her connections in trade!" His aunt insisted.

"I absolutely will _not_. Not for you, not for him, not for anyone," Elizabeth said, her eyes aflame.

"Lizzy? What is the matter?" The entire group turned to see Bingley, Miss Bennet, and Mr. Bennet. _How on earth did Bingley get to Hertfordshire and back so quickly? _Darcy wondered, a puzzle quickly solved by Bingley himself.

"Look who I found in London!" Bingley said, clearly pleased and evidently having not yet realized the tension in the room.

"Oh, _good_, yet _another _country chit," Miss Bingley sniped.

"I believe I've made my opinion on _your _insults clear as well, madam," Darcy rejoined.

"Opinions you used to _share_, Darcy! Or shall I give a catalogue of the _other _insults you paid the Bennets?"

"Words I am even this moment heartily wishing unsaid," Darcy said through clenched teeth. "I have learned better, I hope, than to let pride rule my tongue." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elizabeth's eyes flicker in surprise.

"She has _nothing _to recommend her!" Miss Bingley almost wailed. "No fortune, no connections, and some of the most ridiculous family in all England! Her face is too thin; her complexion has no brilliancy; and her features are not at all handsome. Her nose wants character; there is nothing marked in its lines. Her teeth are tolerable, but not out of the common way; and as for her eyes, which have sometimes been called so fine, I never could perceive any thing extraordinary in them. They have a sharp, shrewish look, which I do not like at all; and in her air altogether, there is a self-sufficiency without fashion, which is intolerable. She cannot sing or play anything out of the common way. She knows only _some _literature, little of it modern, and is a great walker, headless of whether the circumstances are appropriate to do so!"

"I thank you, Miss Bingley, for being so kind as to thoroughly point out all my beauty and accomplishments far better than I could have done," Elizabeth drily replied. The earl, who had now been standing in silent contemplation for some time, raised an eyebrow in definite respect of Elizabeth's spirit.

The calm response seemed only to further enrage Miss Bingley. "I particularly recollect Darcy's saying one night, after Miss Elizabeth had been dining at Netherfield, 'She a beauty! — I should as soon call her mother a wit.'"

A wiser woman might have at least seen the incredulous look on the face of the master of the property and known to desist. But it is doubtful anyone could have foreseen the quarter where Elizabeth would next receive support.

"_Nobody _says words like that about my _family_, and _especially _not about Lizzy." Jane Bennet, the golden-haired, blue-eyed, mild-mannered maiden, had, at last, found the matter that could, in fact, draw what might be called a cross word from her mouth. She had joined her sister and placed her arm through Elizabeth's, looking, for a moment, rather more like a Valkyrie than the angel Bingley had oft called her. "Not you," she said to Miss Bingley. "Not _you_," she said, glaring at Darcy. "Not any of _you_," she said, eyes alighting on each person. "Not even the king of England, should _he_ condescend to visit." She turned back to Miss Bingley. "_Each_ of my sisters _and _my mother are worth at _least _ten times over what _you _are and Lizzy is worth at _least _a hundred, you fortune hunting, boot licking, acquaintance cutting, prideful, arrogant, _shrew_!"

Darcy had a difficult time not expressing amusement in the various looks of shock that fell upon the company. Though somewhat surprised himself at the unexpected boldness of Miss Bennet, he felt warmly towards anyone coming to Elizabeth's defense. Elizabeth's expression especially was a gratifying picture of stunned appreciation and Miss Bingley's countenance resembled that of a general who has suddenly realized their vast underestimation of the opponent. He glanced at Mr. Bennet and Bingley – the only word for their expression was one of awe.

"Miss Bingley," Darcy said, as calmly as he could. "I have warned you repeatedly about your manners to my other guests and I must insist you leave the property immediately." Darcy completely ignored the squawking this comment engendered until the piece of baggage that was Caroline Bingley was, at last, safely on her way in Hurst's carriage with a reliable footman. _Good riddance._

Darcy then turned to Miss Bennet and bowed. "Mr. Bennet, Miss Bennet, and Miss Elizabeth – if you will all accept my apologies for a remark that was very ill made, you all are most welcome to stay." _Though whether you will want to remains to be seen._

Miss Bennet fixed him with something of an incredulous stare. She gave a side glance to Elizabeth who gave the tiniest of shrugs. Miss Bennet gave the same glance to her father who watched in anticipation, but made no movement nor reply. The silence was finally broken by her ladyship. "Tell me, Mr. Bennet, for such I heard you be called – do you _delight _in raising obstinate, headstrong girls?" Lady Catherine asked, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I have found them the only kind of women worth raising, your ladyship," Mr. Bennet said, with a bow.

Suddenly, Darcy found himself understanding much of what looked like indolence and possibly even folly on the part of Mr. Bennet. For all their many faults, being weak willed was not something that could be truthfully said of any of the Bennet women. Darcy gave Mr. Bennet a side glance and an entirely new appraisal. _Is it possible a sterner father would have crushed Elizabeth? _"As her father, surely _you _must see the impropriety of it," Lady Catherine continued.

"I beg your pardon, your ladyship, I have only just arrived, so I have not the pleasure of understanding your meaning."

"Mr. Collins, whose character I trust _implicitly _has reached me with a _scandalous _rumor that _your _daughter, Miss Elizabeth, has drawn in _my _nephew, Darcy, into an engagement! This is not to be borne!"

"If there is such an engagement, your ladyship, I certainly have not heard of its existence, nor have I ever observed Lizzy drawing anyone in," Mr. Bennet replied, his eyebrows rising.

"If _you _will promise never to give your blessing to such a union, I will be satisfied."

Mr. Bennet replied, in a tone of obvious diversion, "I have not known Mr. Darcy very long, but he strikes me as the kind of man I would not dare deny anything he condescended to ask. And after twenty years of being her father, I think I also know better than to stand in the way of anything Elizabeth has her heart set on. So, my apologies, your ladyship, but I can give you no promise of the sort."

_Thank God we at least have one parent's approval! _Darcy could hardly help glancing at Elizabeth. There was a light in her eyes that made him catch his breath. He was seized by an irrational urge to go down on bended knee here and now and beg for her hand. _Not here, not now – but soon, very soon. _He could feel his mask of reserve slipping and it was a relief. Her words had given him hope and he would soon have done with all pretense of disinterest. He could feel the surprise of those who knew him best and turned before his relatives saw it also, but Lady Catherine was not deterred. "Well, if you are so determined, I warn you, nephew, that if you are decided on this path, you will never be welcomed at Rosings, I will never condescend to visit you, and should you ever come to your senses, neither Anne nor I will assist you. What his lordship will do, I know not, but _I_ will certainly _not _stay here. I am most _seriously _displeased." With one last sniff of derision, Lady Catherine stalked off, got into her coach, and left the property.


	15. Chapter 15: The Worth of a Woman

Chapter Fifteen: The Worth of a Woman

"If _that's _all it takes to get shut of visits to Rosings _and_ visits from our aunt, I believe I will have to offer for the first available country chit I meet from Hertfordshire," Edward drily remarked. The wry comment lightened the mood, especially when the earl was finally yanked out of his reverie towards Elizabeth, a contemplation which had also come to encompass Miss Bennet.

"You could do worse, I suppose," his lordship said, equally drily. He pointedly ignored the shocked looks of his second son and those with ties to Hertfordshire. "I need a damn drink, Darcy."

"I will be happy to show you and the other gentlemen where I keep my best port." Darcy rejoined, having regained some of his equanimity. "Just keep in mind that my housekeeper Mrs. Reynolds has a worse temper than I do if nuncheon is kept waiting. Georgiana, perhaps you could show the women your birthday gift until the food is ready?" Darcy decided that, having survived his aunt, ridded his home of Caroline Bingley, and endured an extremely uncomfortable interval in his own house with yet more mortifying experiences likely on the near horizon, he was in need of a damn drink too.

Fortunately, drinking was kept to a fairly brief affair – not nearly long enough for Edward to try and wind Darcy up or his lordship to try and restore family harmony. Additionally, as far as Darcy could tell from the gentleman's countenance, Mr. Bennet had no suspicion of anything untoward either. Mrs. Reynolds came in and advised the group of nuncheon being ready. Darcy did his best to ignore the murderous looks sent his way for not advising the staff as to the earl's unexpected presence. On their way to the saloon where the food was to be served, Darcy walked a bit behind Edward and Earl Matlock. They spoke in low voices, but Darcy's ears pricked up.

"I hope you understand I was perfectly serious about what I said earlier," the earl said. Edward raised his eyebrow in obvious confusion. "Any woman who can stand up to Lady Catherine or Miss Bingley would be an asset, well worth standing the cost of a lack of dowry or connections." Darcy glanced around and was pleased to see Mr. Bennet deep in conversation with Mr. Gardiner and Bingley and they loitered behind for it. Mr. Hurst was closer, but did not appear to be contemplating anything other than the coming food service. Darcy idly wondered if that _was_ in fact the case, but he decided Hurst was unlikely to act, even if he did overhear anything.

Darcy could tell that Edward was again astonished, but he replied calmly. "I understand Mr. Bennet has five daughters. Perhaps you'd like to recommend them all to the sons of your titled friends."

"If _you _will offer for and wed one of them, specifically one of the two I've met today, that will more than suit my purpose. Then any of the other four may marry whom they choose, by my personal introduction and arrangement if necessary." The droll tone belied the serious flash of the earl's eyes.

Edward smirked before saying, "I have already been met with the challenge of a duel if I dare raise my eyes to one of them, and I suspect the other to be already besotted, more's the pity."

The earl growled, "That's damned inconvenient, but not a challenge I would expect you to shrink from, given my endorsement."

"Which? The duel or the _affair de coeur_?"

"Either or both."

"Then perhaps your lordship would be pleased to know that _I _was the one who issued the threat of a challenge and I informed my cousin that I would _not _shoot to miss," Darcy said quietly, now thoroughly annoyed and unable to be silent longer.

The earl turned to Darcy and raised an eyebrow. "So your aunt's rumor _is _true?"

"You cannot think I would have allowed her ladyship to speak in that manner to my betrothed. No, as was said, the rumor is not true, though Miss Elizabeth's rejoinders during that confrontation have me daring to aspire it may be so soon."

"I see." The earl turned back to Edward. "The other one, then."

"Besotted with Bingley," Darcy quietly informed.

The earl made a soft snort of derision. "No offense, but if there is no understanding there, I would place my bets on title and on Edward, especially with my financial support."

"You have clearly never met anyone like the Bennets," Darcy said, a sardonic smile lingering on his face. "Loathe as I am to give any agreement to her insults, when her ladyship used the word _obstinate_, it could not have been better chosen. Indeed, you must take my word on it, but I assure you from experience that today, you have seen but the smallest demonstration thereof from the two most gently bred Bennet daughters. From all I can tell and have heard, Miss Bennet has decided on Bingley. Therefore, I personally would not be so hasty making that bet."

"Shall we wager on it, then?" The earl asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not sure I should place currency on the happiness of my friend versus the happiness of my cousin," Darcy drily replied.

"Oh, nothing so crass as money will exchange hands, not between us anyway." The earl looked positively gleeful, another expression that Darcy was unfamiliar with and wary of. Darcy gave an askance look to Edward who shrugged.

"What did you have in mind?" Darcy couldn't help asking. Though he was vaguely aware the earl must both survive and plot machinations among the peerage, he was not personally familiar with this side of his uncle and he found it intriguing.

"You say Mr. Bennet has five unmarried daughters and they have no dowries to speak of?" At Darcy's nod, the earl said, "If your Bingley can win the hand of whichever of those two Bennet daughters you are _not_ enamored of, I will discreetly see to it that the other's portions are all increased by two thousand pounds a piece. If Edward manages it instead, _you_ must foot the bill."

"If I carry my point, I planned to be footing that bill anyway," Darcy pointed out.

"I suppose you _would _feel that to be your responsibility. In that case, I feel your horse Hercules would be a fair trade, should Edward carry the day."

Darcy knew now what his uncle was about and it was definitely not the dowry money. Both aficionados of fine horseflesh, his uncle apparently had yet to forgive Darcy for outbidding him on one of the finest horses Darcy had ever ridden. He raised his eyebrow at his uncle and another at Edward who was currently pretending he had gone deaf. As he thought about the wager, Darcy had strong confidence in the heart of the Bennet woman in question and knew the risk to be on his uncle's side. He nonetheless chose to answer cautiously. "I have already toasted about it with Bingley and I would not want to offend my cousin by betting against him."

"I'm game for it, Darce. I dare say Pater is right and I must accept my fate of attempting to woo a woman worth winning. And you know how much I enjoy pulling victory out of certain defeat."

The earnest grin of his cousin decided him, but Darcy decided to play one more card. "None of the Bennet family must learn of this before the vows are spoken. It would be my preference they _never _find out, but I insist upon silence until a year after the wedding day at least. _Both _wedding days, should fortune and fair lady also favor me."

With a furtive look that saw the other gentlemen still traipsing behind, the three quickly shook hands. They ended just in time to come upon the saloon and for the lingerers to catch up to the group.


	16. Chapter 16: Manners

Chapter Sixteen: Manners

Elizabeth was beginning to devoutly wish she had stayed at Longbourn after all. _First, the trip is delayed and delayed. Second, we cannot go to the lakes after all, but must visit Derbyshire instead. Then, we arrive and fate brings us to Pemberley and to the master's attention when the difference of a day or even an hour would have seen us pass through in peace! As if that were not enough, we are then invited to stay at Pemberley, with visitors aplenty, all who seek to censure me! As if I were the one who sought to be here! _Her eyes flickered to her father and Jane. _What were they doing in London, anyway? Father **hates **London. _

The gentlemen came in and the ladies rose to curtsey. Mrs. Hurst was claimed by her husband, of course. Elizabeth was astounded to see Earl Matlock offer her his arm, but she accepted as gracefully and as graciously as possible. Colonel Fitzwilliam offered Jane his arm and she also seemed puzzled but content. Darcy flicked a clearly interested gaze at the pairings, but seemed satisfied to offer his sister his arm. Elizabeth could easily see that Bingley seemed nettled by this arrangement, but offered his arm to Georgiana's companion Mrs. Annesley with courtesy. Her father, having dawdled towards the rear, did not seem discomposed not to have a partner, but he was clearly as taken aback as his daughters by the organization of the group. Elizabeth thought she could see the moment when his gaze turned from curiosity to his usual satirical expression. _If Lady Catherine had stayed, I suppose my father would have taken **her **arm. _Though she knew full well rank would have required the earl to have taken her ladyship in, Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from laughing at the mental image.

"Miss Elizabeth? May I ask what you find so droll?"

"I must confess, your lordship, I was imagining my father being compelled by good manners to take Lady Catherine into nuncheon."

Having been a second son until past the age of majority, when a fever had taken his unmarried brother, Earl Matlock had been trained in the military and had a keen mind. As such, he was not used to being taken by surprise, especially by women. His delight in finding a clever wit beside him knew no bounds and he laughed. "I think her ladyship may have had an opinion or two about that, Miss Elizabeth."

"Are there topics her ladyship does not have an opinion on, my lord? I do not recall any such subject when her ladyship entertained me at Kent."

The earl chuckled again. "Yes, Miss Elizabeth, her ladyship might also be described as an obstinate, headstrong woman. I assure you the irony of Lady Catherine condemning those traits in others did not go unappreciated."

"Perhaps none of us can avoid such hypocrisy entirely, my lord," Elizabeth said, glancing away and her voice a little pianissimo.

The earl raised his eyebrow. "Perhaps not – perhaps we can only seek to correct such errors when we are confronted with them."

Elizabeth gave a thoughtful nod. "To err is human, my lord."

"Presume not that I am the thing I was, Miss Elizabeth."

"The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool, my lord."

The earl gave a gracious smile of surrender as everyone sat down to the table. At this point, Elizabeth was not entirely surprised, though still unsettled, to find herself seated next to the master of Pemberley and Earl Matlock, but she was fascinated by the spots next to Jane being claimed by both Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Bingley looked less amiable than ever Elizabeth had seen him and her sister Jane looked a bit pink. From where she was sat, Elizabeth could not determine if her sister was blushing or having a rare bit of pique. Elizabeth decided to keep her peace at the table, but that she would know the meaning of that color later. The Gardiners led the conversation into a discussion of Pemberley, the beautiful grounds, and the fantastic trout, topics that everyone participated in to some degree. The dinner service came to an end and Elizabeth wondered what on earth she would be called upon to endure next.


	17. Chapter 17: The Host of Pemberley

Chapter Seventeen: The Host of Pemberley

Darcy was in an agony of delight and frustration. On the one hand, to sit down again to eat with Elizabeth at Pemberley was so much more than he had dared dream of not a dozen days ago, that he could not but exalt in her every movement, in every smile she had, in every look of her eyes. On the other hand, to sit on the precipice of possible further delight was the kind of torture that would qualify a man for sainthood. If he could but be certain of her affection – or even the chance to win it!

To a much lesser degree, as he observed Edward, Bingley, and Miss Bennet, he became somewhat chagrined and alarmed to realize he may have backed the wrong candidate to protect the ownership of his horse. Darcy was relieved to notice that Bingley had definitely observed Edward's attentions towards Miss Bennet. But Bingley's response seemed to be that of sulking, rather than trying to recommend himself further to the lady. Darcy wondered if he was allowed by fair play to give his choice a hint as to his conduct – then he thought better of it. _Is that not exactly what Elizabeth accused me of? Interfering too much? And if Bingley needs my hint after all his time and struggle, perhaps he is not quite the man for Miss Bennet after all. _He tried to observe Miss Bennet's reactions, but could only discern her uncomfortable confusion at the actions of both men.

Darcy did not leave Mr. Bennet out of his observations. He seemed faintly amused by everything and everyone, though with a far more cynical edge than Elizabeth had. Darcy was both diverted and slightly unnerved to see the man's glance turn towards himself several times. Darcy wondered how much the man already suspected about his affection towards Elizabeth – given his response to Lady Catherine, did he know all? Was he simply protecting his household? Or indulging in witty repartee? Darcy wasn't sure a more familiar yet enigmatic family could be found in all England.

Georgiana, having been seated next to the Gardiners, flourished. She was delighted with their kind attention and touched by their genuine affection for Pemberley. The Hursts were mostly silent, Mr. Hurst focused on the food and Mrs. Hurst too used to depending on her sister to lead the way in cynical insults. Darcy could not say he was sorry for their quietness. _At least they will behave civilly to Elizabeth when we are married. _Darcy glanced at her – at the moment, she seemed to show far more interest in Earl Matlock than she ever had in him. Darcy amended his reflection. **_If_**_ we are married. _He just managed to contain the sigh of that thought, but it was a close thing.

After the meal, Darcy decided again to do his duty as host. "Mr. Bennet, Miss Bennet, may I offer you a tour of the estate?" He tried hard to tamp down the selfish desire that if he could convince Elizabeth's father to stay at Pemberley, Elizabeth would be very unlikely to leave, but he couldn't seem to control himself. "I understand you're fond of libraries, Mr. Bennet? I have a rather large one you may enjoy exploring." _After all, I enticed Mr. Gardiner with the trout stream. Surely this is no different._

"Really, Darcy, do you intend to host the _entire _Bennet family?"

Darcy glared in the direction of Mrs. Hurst. "They were very hospitable to us in Hertfordshire. Should they find themselves here, I see no reason not to welcome all of _them _to Pemberley."

"Other than the total lack of propriety they are constantly allowed, you mean?"

"Mrs. Hurst, what Bingley or Mr. Hurst allow in their houses is one matter, what I allow in mine is another, and I am _certain _you understand the consequences of insulting other guests under my roof." Darcy saw the raised eyebrow of Mr. Bennet and decided to press for any advantage he could gain. "The library, Mr. Bennet? Miss Bennet?"

Mr. Bennet finally gave a small, curious smile. "As you say, Mr. Darcy." He took Miss Bennet on his arm, to the obvious consternation of both Edward and Bingley. Had Darcy not had a fine piece of horseflesh and the happiness of several people he respected riding on the outcome, he had little doubt he would have been far more amused.

As they began walking the halls, Mr. Bennet turned to him. "I must thank you, Mr. Darcy, for allowing me both the view of your library and the opportunity of extracting my eldest daughter from some rather rapacious looking wolves."

"Papa!" Miss Bennet said, clearly scandalized. "Now you are the one insulting Mr. Darcy's other guests."

Darcy was, in truth, diverted rather than otherwise, but judged it best not to display it and to play the bet fairly. "It is not truly an insult – I think he says so because he is not truly acquainted with them, Miss Bennet. However, I do know them both, Mr. Bennet, and you would be hard pressed to find two finer men in England. Edward is my cousin, the second son of an earl, and has been decorated multiple times for courage in the line of duty. Bingley is my friend, has made an income of five thousand a year through trade, and is one of the most amiable men of my acquaintance."

"Mr. Darcy, I am well aware that a man raises daughters only to give them away to other men, but I am still in no rush to part with the best and brightest of mine," Mr. Bennet said, smiling at his daughter's blush. "Though I might have expected Colonel Fitzwilliam to show more interest in Lizzy, since I had heard they had some acquaintance in Kent." Darcy could hardly find an appropriate response, especially when he noticed the deliberate, insightful flick of Miss Bennet's eyes towards himself, but Mr. Bennet continued without Darcy's reply. "When it comes to my daughters, Mr. Darcy, I must be assured of _their _happiness – it would have never done to give Lizzy away to Mr. Collins when he offered, even had he been heir to the throne."

Darcy had a sudden vision of Mr. Collins as Prince Regent, followed by another of Elizabeth wed to Mr. Collins, and yet one more of Georgiana being forced to wed such a man. He could barely suppress violent shudders at each conception. Despite his earlier conviction that he would allow Elizabeth happiness with another if she chose, Darcy was completely repelled at the idea of seeing her with anyone like Mr. Collins. _Over and through my cold, dead body. _"I cannot agree with you more, Mr. Bennet," was all Darcy said, more grateful than he could say for the innate good sense that Mr. Bennet seemed to possess, as well as the man's defense of his daughters. _And now for your fitting reward_, Darcy thought as he opened the ponderous doors and announced, "Here is the library." Darcy then had the satisfaction of seeing the man he hoped to make his father-in-law in obvious reverence of the sight before him. Even Miss Bennet seemed amazed. "As you can see, it is the work of many generations."

After they both settled down to read, Darcy politely took his leave. _Now that duty has been discharged, tis time to see to my desire. _His other guests could see to themselves for a moment. He had finally decided he was going to take Elizabeth to see the garden his mother had cultivated and there discover if he had any hope of her heart. As he attempted to find Elizabeth, he was interrupted by his maid Annie, clearly looking distressed.

"Excuse me, sir – begging your pardon sir? It's Miss Elizabeth – there's been . . . well, it was _called _an accident, but I'll eat my right shoe if it was one, sir."

Darcy could feel his temper building already. _Give me strength_, he mentally prayed. "What happened, Annie?"

"Mrs. Hurst _accidentally _spilled paint on Miss Elizabeth, sir. Or so she said. But the way the paint was, sir, it's just not possible."

Darcy sighed in frustration. There would certainly be no garden walk in the near future, nor would Elizabeth want him to see her in such a state. "Get Mrs. Reynolds to help assist Miss Elizabeth, then tell Mr. Hurst I require his presence in my study."

"Sir? May I ask – why don't they like Miss Elizabeth? She's so _nice._"

He raised an eyebrow at the maid. He thought for a moment, then quietly replied, "I suspect because their arrogance, conceit, and selfish disdain for the feelings of others causes them to esteem others as so far below themselves, that they have parted ways with the virtues of humility, modesty, and empathy." And it was at that moment that Darcy felt the full force and weight of all that Elizabeth had said of him at Kent. His face and figure became half shadowed as the maid scurried off.

"Darcy?" He shook himself out of his reverie to see Edward. "You all right, old chap? You looked like –"

"The very devil. Yes, I suspect I do. But I have a meeting in my study that I cannot delay. Excuse me for the moment please, Edward. I expect I would appreciate a confidant very soon afterward." Darcy glided off to the obvious bewilderment of his cousin.

Mr. Hurst was waiting for him, warily looking up when Darcy entered and shut the door. "Darcy."

"Hurst."

"I thought you got Caroline to shove off."

"I did. Now it seems your wife has taken her place as tormenter."

Mr. Hurst shook his head. "Louisa follows Caroline. She doesn't initiate."

"How far in each other's confidences are they? Could Miss Bingley have planned sabotage with her?"

"Sabotage seems to be going a bit far, Darcy, especially for Louisa."

"I have _never_, since Georgiana was nine, had paint spilled on anyone in this house. Today, Mrs. Hurst spilled some on Miss Elizabeth, swearing an accident."

"It might have been, you know." Mr. Hurst did not sound especially convinced.

"With the way the paint is stored, it is a virtual impossibility."

Hurst sighed. "Well, I'll pay to replace anything Miss Elizabeth had ruined out of Louisa's pin money and if I can't get a promise from Louisa to be civil, we'll leave at first light." Darcy shook Hurst's hand on it and Mr. Hurst rose to part. "Genuinely curious, Darcy – what is it you see in her anyway?"

Darcy looked at Hurst, surprised again by the astute questioning. "Everything good and wonderful in the world," Darcy finally answered. Hurst shook his head and left. Darcy stretched out his limbs and relaxed against the chair, intending to be but a moment, then having exhaustion claim him.


	18. Chapter 18: Dream the Sixth

Chapter Eighteen: Dream the Sixth

He waited for Annie to leave to fetch more water. She left the door slightly ajar and he slipped in. Her back was to him, but even the sight of the curls and her bare shoulders threatened to undo him. He saw the rag, near the soap. Darcy knew how a gentleman should respond in this situation – he should leave immediately and not wonder at the paint splotches near her ear. He should definitely not be curious just where else the paint might have gotten to. Or where the rag was intended for. But he saw himself instead locking the door and knew himself to be no gentleman.

He knelt behind her and used the rag to scrub her neck, her ears, and her arms. When she looked relaxed, he dared go to her chest and she rolled her shoulders but did not stir. She showed no sign of discomfort when he reached for her feet and moved up her calves. It was only when he could no longer resist his hand replacing the rag in her most sensitive area that she noticed what was amiss.

She drew away in indignation, and drew up out of the water. She was forced to turn around to grab her robe. Darcy stayed kneeling – indeed, he could not have moved if he had wanted to. "_Must _you stare?" She snapped.

Darcy had been to Italy and studied art, so he could not help drawing a comparison. "Botticelli knew _nothing_," he said in reverence.

"Excuse me?"

"_Birth of Venus_. Botticelli did not choose the appropriate model," he said, eyes locked on her form as she cinched the robe.

She blushed deeply. "Mr. Darcy, this is _extremely _improper."

"I do beg your pardon, Miss Elizabeth, but I seem incapable of moving at present." She rolled her eyes which surprised him. "You took my meaning?"

She colored again but met his gaze. "I grew up on something much closer to a country farm than a royal estate, Mr. Darcy. Yes, I took your meaning."

"One of these days, Miss Elizabeth, I hope to be the one to surprise _you_."

She looked at him, raised her eyebrow, then splashed him with some of the tub water. He spluttered and she laughed. "Not today, it would seem, Mr. Darcy."

He grabbed her hand. "Please marry me, Elizabeth. Or if I have any hope, allow me to court you?"

She sighed and shook her head, then gave a small smile. "Very well, a courtship it is, though I doubt my father will allow a short one. Unless, of course, he finds out about this and decides to call you out."

"My lips are sealed." Darcy was finally able to rise. He bowed and left the room in pure excitement.


	19. Chapter 19: A Musical Interlude

Chapter Nineteen: A Musical Interlude

"Darcy. Darcy!" He awoke to Edward shaking him. Darcy shook his head.

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"About two. I thought you wanted a confidant after you were done with Hurst."

"I did. I do. The lack of sleep I have had lately seems to be catching up with me here."

"I hated to wake you – you looked most content."

"Indeed I was." Darcy smiled at the memory. "But I should not be dozing in the middle of the day while we may attend to important matters. I sensed your concern about my suit for Miss Elizabeth."

Like his father, Edward was in no mood to mince words. "It's easy enough to see that _you're _infatuated – though you should have a care about showing it so blatantly in front of her father! He might be willingly blind, up to a point, but whatever he may appear, the man is not an idiot. In truth, given how your meeting in Kent went and then the latest battle with our aunt, I'm mostly concerned about _her _feelings – if she has them, what they are, and all that."

"A more transparent yet inscrutable family I've never met," Darcy drily remarked.

"Exactly so. And Miss Bennet is beyond either of the other two! I begin to think they must be descended from sphinxes."

Darcy gave a tight smile. "It would certainly explain Miss Elizabeth's cleverness. I never seem to know quite what riddle she will pose next."

Edward rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. There was a knock on the door. "Enter," Darcy said and saw Bingley come in, looking bleary.

"Darcy, I'm glad to see you, I have –" He stopped when he saw Edward. Darcy got up, unlocked a cabinet, drew out some illegal French brandy, and poured three glasses.

"If you're here to be consoled in the woes of wooing a Bennet woman, you're in good company," Darcy said in his typical matter-of-fact way.

"Darcy! Don't tell me _you _hope to woo Miss Bennet!" Bingley looked ill.

"Your opposition does not come from my quarter, Charles. I am for Miss Elizabeth, as everyone except the lady herself appears to know already." Darcy drank the alcohol slowly, feeling the burn run down his throat.

"So _you_ are contending with me?" Bingley demanded of Edward.

Edward shrugged. "She is not yet promised and after the recent public display of their mettle, my father has pledged his most unexpected fiduciary support were I to wed either Miss Bennet or Miss Elizabeth. If I did not know Darcy was a damned good shot, I would be wooing Miss Elizabeth instead, but Darcy has issued a threat of challenge without attempting to miss, should I be so bold as to pursue such a thing. Not even his lordship could pretend he thought that a wise course."

Bingley stared at Edward, obviously deeply affected. He looked at Darcy, clearly uncertain. "Have I any hope?"

It was Darcy's turn to shrug. "If I cannot hope to answer that question for myself, and if I was told by one of the best authorities that all my previous suppositions on the subject were completely incorrect, you can hardly expect me to be able to answer that question for you now. Though that same authority has already told you there is hope and I certainly have faith you may well carry the day."

He thought to tell Bingley about the wager, but before he could, there was another knock. "Enter," Darcy said. He was surprised to see Mr. Bennet come in and the mood in the room shifted to one of general wariness. _I wonder what he would think if he knew we were planning marriages for the daughters he **just **expressed no wish to be separated from. _Despite the somewhat distracting thought, Darcy was the first to recover as he noticed the grim lines about the man's face. "Mr. Bennet. May I offer you a restorative from Pemberley's cellar?"

"Thank you, sir, but I came to beg a different favor. Mr. Gardiner and I have some pressing business away from here. I had hoped you would not mind too much playing host awhile longer to Mrs. Gardiner and my daughters."

Darcy knew full well that even if he had had no motivation in the scheme, the other two men in the room would never forgive him if he did not agree to such a convenient plan. "Of course. Pemberley will be pleased to offer them its full hospitality for as long as they choose to stay, Mr. Bennet. Is there any way I may be of service to speed your return as well?"

If Darcy had been left in any doubt as to his poor manners in Hertfordshire, Mr. Bennet's expression of astonishment at the offer would have told him everything. But the gentleman almost instantly recovered himself. "Thank you, sir, but I hope to have the matter well in hand quickly. Mr. Gardiner and I will leave before the dinner service." On Darcy's polite acknowledgement, Mr. Bennet bowed and swiftly left the room.

"Well, I would say this is our opportunity to have our chances at the list – _bonne chance _then," Edward said, raising his glass to Bingley.

"_Bonne chance_," Bingley said, and Darcy raised his glass as well.

"No use sitting around here," Darcy said, with a smirk when the drinking was done. "We have women to woo."

"You could always give a ball, Darcy," Bingley deviously suggested as the men began to wander about the house, seeking their quarry.

"Very amusing. Perhaps you might also suggest the women waltz in the gardens," Darcy sarcastically rejoined.

"There you blunderers are." Earl Matlock was clearly unamused when he met the three in the hall. "Tell me, is it in vogue now for men to desert the women whose hearts they have yet to win?"

"We were on our way to find them," Edward responded, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't have forever, you know. Mr. Bennet is preparing to leave with Mr. Gardiner before dinner."

"And leaving Mrs. Gardiner and the Miss Bennets here to enjoy all that Pemberley has to offer," Darcy smirked.

The earl raised an eyebrow. "Is he really now? Mrs. Gardiner must be of similar stock then, if he trusts her to protect the Miss Bennets from the likes of you lot."

"Don't even _suggest _what you're thinking about in my house," Darcy growled, having heard more than one trustworthy rumor about his uncle and married women.

"Really, Darcy, I'm going to suspect you of becoming Methodist soon if you keep up your objection to _everything_ immoral."

"Given the right attraction – for example, a fine piece of horseflesh, an excellent bottle of French brandy, or a bed in a locked room with a willing Elizabeth, I assure you I am more than willing to be tempted." Darcy quieted his voice as they approached the conservatory where his uncle led them. The soft strains of music floated out into the hall as the four men crept in.

Darcy saw Miss Bennet and Elizabeth at the piano accompanying each other, his sister at the harp, Mrs. Annesely and the Hursts listening on the couch. The fact that Mrs. Hurst seemed to be enjoying the performance Darcy took as incontrovertible evidence that music could soothe even the most savage of beasts. He was surprised Georgiana was playing the harp in company, but it sounded well, especially next to the simple airs the Bennet sisters played.

They shifted into a hymn, one Darcy knew well, "When I Survey". Georgiana started off the first verse which Darcy did not expect as his sister rarely both sang _and _played. Elizabeth took the second and Darcy was entranced as he always was. For the third verse, Miss Bennet sang, and it was a testament to the depth of Darcy's regard for Elizabeth that his affection did not waver for an instant as Miss Bennet's singing ability approached the celestial. Darcy noted the look on Mrs. Gardiner's face that signified awareness of his interest – and then a small degree of concern when she noted the admiration of the other two bachelors for Miss Bennet. His interest in Mrs. Gardiner's reaction vanished completely as the three women sang the last verse together and it was the most intensely beautiful musical experience Darcy could remember. He saw his uncle go stiff in surprise and even Mr. Hurst sat up straight.

It came to an end entirely too soon as golden moments are want to do. "Well . . . that was _almost_ tolerable," Mrs. Hurst sniffed.

"Is she tone deaf?" Earl Matlock whispered to Darcy.

"If that's a new way of saying extremely envious, then yes," Darcy murmured back.

The earl rolled his eyes and shook his head as Mrs. Gardiner and Mrs. Annesley gave the appropriate compliments. "I have clearly overlooked the talent to be found in the people of Hertfordshire," he said.

"You would not be the first." Darcy drily stated, thinking of his own initial opinions which had been so violently overturned. "I think the people of that county allow outsiders to underestimate them, then delight in proving their superiority when you least expect it."

His uncle made a sound of disbelief. "I'm sure any person of even _usual _intelligence would notice . . ." He dropped off at the look on Darcy's face. "Or perhaps not."

Darcy slightly smiled, then stepped forward with the other gentlemen to give his own compliments to the performers. He talked to Georgiana first. "Dear girl, you amaze me," he said, smiling at her joy.

He also said to Miss Bennet, "You have an excellent voice" which she blushed at, to the annoyance of her two suitors.

He came around the pianoforte to Miss Elizabeth who was preoccupied with giving askance looks at the effusive praise that Edward and Bingley paid to her sister. "Miss Elizabeth," he said, using a lower tone than usual. She looked up at him. "A superb performance."

She arched her eyebrow. "I think you seek to flatter me, sir."

"I did not have the impression flattery affected you, Miss Elizabeth."

She laughed. "I would not say I am unaffected by flattery – perhaps untroubled is a more accurate statement."

"I imagine you must hear flattery quite often then, to be so immune."

"Alas, Mr. Darcy, even with all my _accomplishments_, I can only pretend to have the talent that other people _actually_ have, such as my dear Jane and Miss Darcy."

"Your sister _is _exquisite, but that does not diminish _your _aptitude."

"Which is a nicer way of saying what I just said, only you forgot to pay the appropriate admiration to your sister."

It was his turn to laugh. "My sister has heard my compliments often, though I have rarely seen her so confident in company. I think it must be the particular people here this evening."

"I imagine she must get along very well with your cousin and Mr. Bingley."

"She does, but that is not what I meant, and you know that full well."

"Then you are wisely paying your respects to my aunt, I imagine," she said, with a saucy smile all her own.

He leaned in a little closer, to catch the smell of honeysuckle in her hair. "Much as I have come to respect Mrs. Gardiner, you are closest to Georgiana's age, so I insist upon crediting you with the development."

Elizabeth shook her head. "And what will you do, sir, when she also becomes an obstinate, headstrong girl?"

"Get down on my knees and thank God."

"Perhaps – until it was your will she stood against, Mr. Darcy. Then I think you might not be so grateful for such a development."

Darcy glanced over at his sister who was smiling at Mrs. Gardiner. "Possibly not initially, but I wish to see her be confident in her own strength far more than I desire perfect compliance. I begin to think your father was correct – obstinate, headstrong women _are _the only kind worth raising."

Elizabeth laughed again. "Oh, don't tell him that, I beg you. He will be completely insufferable!" Quite unconsciously, she laid her hand lightly on his arm.

He grew still, not daring to move, but his eyes flared. She blushed and went to retreat; he glanced at the room and saw the others preoccupied, so gently caught her hand with his. "Well, if you insist," he replied, applying the smallest amount of pressure before releasing her.

They said nothing for a moment more, simply gazed at each other, until Miss Bennet said, "Lizzy? I think Papa wanted us to see him before dinner."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow but rose obediently. The sisters departed the room, taking with them a large portion of the life and soul of the party. Mrs. Gardiner said, "Excuse me, I think I best speak to my husband," and she also left.

Georgiana turned to practicing on the pianoforte with Mrs. Annesley and the Hursts continued to listen to her. Darcy joined the men at a corner of the room. "I will never believe another word you write again, nephew," Earl Matlock said. "Describing those people as insipid bores!"

"I assure you, I _continue _to regret my early observations of that place and those people," Darcy sighed.

"And yet _you _certainly seemed to make some progress." The earl said. "Which is more than can be said for two other simpletons I could name."

"Her display of fortitude for her sister's sake aside, Miss Bennet is of a more delicate, modest temperament than most women," Bingley huffed.

"She will be neither quick to accept anyone's suit nor give her heart," Edward agreed.

"Lord, preserve me from milksops," Earl Matlock grumbled.

"I believe I did warn you, uncle," Darcy grinned. "As did their father. They are not easily won – and, as such, are well worth the winning."

The earl shook his head and glared at Edward. "Just remember boy – faint heart does not win fair lady."


	20. Chapter 20: Thoroughly Discomposed

Chapter Twenty: Thoroughly Discomposed

Jane was sitting in the room her sister was staying in at Pemberley, thoroughly discomposed, a very unnatural state for her as she told Elizabeth what had brought her to London. Colonel Forster had written Longbourn to advise that Lydia was overdue to return from a sea bathing excursion.

"We had hoped to keep the matter quiet – with Lydia missing and no letter even to Kitty, all manner of things could have happened to her. We had hoped against hope to find Lydia in Grovesner Street, but Mr. Bingley met us, and we could not avoid his invitation here without very awkward explanations. Papa and our uncle now go to search for her in Brighton. Not even Colonel Forster seems to know anything about where she may be."

Elizabeth was now excessively worried for her youngest sister, but aware that attempting to accompany her father would only impede the search. "I hope it is only Lydia's _usual _foolishness – she went somewhere and forgot to tell the Forsters, though that alone would be bad enough, depending on the company she went with."

Not even sweet, forgiving Jane could find much to say to this. "It is _very _thoughtless, but I hope she is only misdirected or even now returning." They sat in silence for a moment. "But you have had your own trials, dearest Elizabeth. Coming to Pemberley must have been a great shock."

"It was not, I think, my finest moment. We were told that the Darcys were not at home, but chance brought him back early and crossed our paths."

"That must have been very awkward."

"I am not sure which one of us turned the brighter color."

"And then to have our aunt and uncle agree to stay here! And to be interrogated by Lady Catherine and Miss Bingley!"

"Whatever my trials have been or may yet be, I believe I may find myself well fortified when I remember the look on Caroline's _face _when you called her a fortune hunting, boot licking, acquaintance cutting, prideful, arrogant,_ shrew_!" Elizabeth mimicked the tone, laughing loudly.

"I cannot believe I was so uncivil, Lizzy!"

"Nobody else could believe it either! And to tell his lordship that I was worth a hundred of her!"

"Well, you _are_." Jane put her arm around her sister. "And if Caroline Bingley ever dares to insult you again, I believe I might get quite rude."

Elizabeth could hardly help laughing again at the thought of Jane being impolite. "As rude as you are currently being to Mr. Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

"I hope I am not being _rude _to either of them, but they are both acting in very unfamiliar ways!"

"I dare say that's because they would both _prefer _to be acting in very _familiar _ways."

"Lizzy! You make me out to be a flirt!"

"I do no such thing. It is no surprise to _me _that you have captured both their attention by sheer virtue of who you are."

"And _you _seem to have caught Mr. Darcy's, Lizzy." Jane said, raising her eyebrow.

Elizabeth could only shrug. "I am as yet undetermined as to my feelings on that subject. I thought I knew them, but you have seen for yourself how differently he comports himself here! It is as if he is a different man. I know not what to make of it."

"Perhaps your remarks in Kent, impolitic as you considered them, had a positive effect."

"Would such a man listen to such an unfounded harangue from a woman?"

"Perhaps – if he loved her very much indeed, he might wish to amend his character and show her how he had grown."

Elizabeth stared at Jane in wonder. "I suppose only time will tell if the change is permanent. But speaking of characters – what do you make of Bingley and the Colonel? You can only choose one, you know!"

Jane grimaced slightly. "In truth, I have come to realize I never really _knew _Mr. Bingley, only his manners. And I know Colonel Fitzwilliam even less. Unlike our sillier sisters, I am aware that a red coat is not a guarantee of good character. And the way they glare at each other! I do not care to be treated as if I am a thing to be fought over and I would never wish to cause animosity."

"I am not certain that path is open to you, sweet Jane! This is one time where you will have to consider your own desires before anyone else's!" And with that, the two Bennet sisters went to speak with their father.


	21. Chapter 21: Express

Chapter Twenty-One: Express

After seeing Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner off, Darcy knew it was time to prepare for the evening. As he got dressed for dinner, Darcy attempted to control his frustration and longing. _All I want to do is marry Elizabeth Bennet this minute. Surely it should not be such a difficult task! _

Even as he thought this, Darcy knew full well he would not be satisfied with simply _marrying _Elizabeth against her inclination or as an arrangement of convenience. He wanted to be joined with a _willing _Elizabeth immediately in every imaginable way and could not conceive of the smallest desire to ever be separated from her. He wanted to partake in conversations with her, to walk with her, to dine with her, to dance with her, to see her delight, to hear her concerns and attend to them, to comfort any sorrowful cries in the day, to hear her cries of passion he caused at night, to have children with her, to grow old with her, and, if they must be separated by death, to be reunited in heaven shortly thereafter. (Darcy held no doubts as to _her _soul's destination and very few concerns towards his own, especially under her care).

She had upended and exceeded every single expectation he had possessed and many others had held for him, had invaded every last one of his dreams without his leave, and had effortlessly enchanted him almost from the moment he first laid eyes on her. (It made him shiver to contemplate what she might achieve if she _did _attempt to use any arts of allurement). She was everything strong and graceful, everything bright and beautiful, and accomplished in every sense of the word. It was the deepest of dark ironies that what he had once had the audacity to sneer at as _tolerable _he could now only crave as _essential_.

Darcy shook his head. _And if the task to win her heart **has** been made more arduous than it might have otherwise been, whose responsibility is that but your own?_ Her refusal had rattled him to his core, but instead of exorcising her or exonerating him, as he had initially expected, her purchase in his heart had merely increased from something akin to a capricious whim into an immovable fortress. Simultaneously, she had expanded his soul and improved his character. All that he was and might become, he owed to her. _If I thought it would make the slightest difference in softening her heart, I would take all of Pemberley, all my wealth, my influence, and all that I am and lay it at her feet – but would that be enough?_

This was not a reflection well calculated to calm him and he drummed his fingers as his valet assisted him with the clothes.

"Sir? Are you well?"

"Just distracted, Thurston."

"Anything I may assist you with, sir?"

"Thank you, but I will manage."

"Yes, sir. As you say, sir. I'm sure you know the staff is here to serve you, sir."

"Yes, I know. Thank you, truly, Thurston. But some things a man must achieve himself." And Darcy decided he would again attempt to speak to Elizabeth in the garden after dinner. He felt the weight of the ring in its box as his valet put on his coat. _I will not rush her and ruin it now. But neither will I be faint of heart, should fair maiden show an agreeable manner. _

"As you say, sir. We all wish you very well, sir."

"There is nothing to wish well – yet. And it may be the height of my arrogance to still hope." Darcy's hand brushed the box. "Yet how can I do otherwise!"

"I'm sure it's not my place, sir – but if you allow one man an opinion, some things are worth being daring over."

Darcy did not respond, except to dismiss his valet. He looked in the mirror and contemplated the reflection. _Well, I ought to at least see about taking Elizabeth down to dinner again. _With Annie's help, Darcy again contrived to take Elizabeth down to dinner. He wasn't sure whether to be amused or annoyed that his uncle took Mrs. Gardiner. He decided he _was _amused, especially given the peeved expression on his uncle's face, that Darcy also took down Miss Bennet, since neither Edward nor Charles appeared.

They reached the dining room and it was all Darcy could do not to laugh at the ostentatious appearances of his cousin and friend, who looked more dressed for court than a simple country dinner. He glanced at Elizabeth to gauge her reaction, which seemed to be something between wonder and laughter, veering heavily towards amusement. The look on Miss Bennet's face appeared more like Georgiana's typical mien of confusion and shyness. Edward gallantly took Georgiana's arm and Bingley took Mrs. Annesley. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst of course came in as a couple.

The food began to be served and they had made it through the first course when Thomas brought in an express on a silver platter. "I'm very sorry for the interruption, Mr. Darcy, but the rider was very insistent you would want the message immediately."

Darcy took it with some trepidation. The last time any of his staff had interrupted a food service, it had been an announcement of the death of his father. The message simply read: _Wickham armed and very dangerous, may have hostage, meet me in London immediately at The White Stag – Colonel Foster. PS: Bring enforcements if you can find them._

_Damn, damn, damn! Damn it all to hell! I would swear that man takes pride in diverting me at the worst possible moments. I really should have let Edward run him through! Or at least given him a good thrashing! _"Darce?" Edward's voice reached him. "Everything all right?"

"Edward, Charles, I have urgent business in London that I would appreciate your assistance with, but we must leave at once. I will explain on the way," Darcy said, rising to his feet. The two gave Darcy puzzled glances and cast reluctant ones towards Miss Bennet. Darcy knew exactly how they felt and it was with great struggle he kept his gaze on his cousin and friend. "Uncle, Mr. Hurst, ladies, I am sorry to have to leave you thus. If it were a matter that could be delayed, I would. Please continue enjoying the hospitality of Pemberley. My uncle, I believe, will remain here and, of course, Georgiana will stay as well." He bowed quickly and left the room with Edward and Bingley close behind him.

As the Pemberley grooms prepared three horses (Darcy reluctantly decided against taking Hercules), Darcy also brought his compatriots into the room where the hunting equipment was kept. "All the firearms here are in good condition. Please pick one you can easily handle and ammunition for it." Without argument or comment, they did as they were bid and all three were quickly ready to go.

What he had _not _expected was the group from inside the house coming to see them off and watching them from the door. Darcy nodded to the Hursts, his uncle, Mrs. Gardiner, and Miss Bennet. He held Elizabeth's gaze a little longer and gave a farewell salute, a gesture repeated by the other two for Miss Bennet. With all his heart, Darcy wished he had found a chance to speak to Elizabeth _before _he left. All he could hope for now was that she would desire his return as much as he did. Darcy gave the signal and the three rode out. He knew if he looked back, he would be undone, so he simply had the horse move faster before he could give into a moment of weakness.


	22. Chapter 22: A Curious Comfort

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Curious Comfort

Had Darcy but known the heartache behind him, he would have found it impossible to leave at all. Elizabeth felt all the contrariety of fate and emotion that she first fully comprehended, in the moment she saw him riding away, her irrevocable love for Fitzwilliam Darcy. All she wanted was his safe return – and to be there to welcome him home. She closed her eyes and prayed for a moment. Then glanced down the road, saw that he had vanished, and a small sigh escaped her. The look on the earl and her aunt's face assured her it had not gone unnoticed. But when she slid her eyes over to Jane, she saw that her sister was also not as calm as she might appear. Elizabeth gently touched her shoulder, and Jane smiled at the comfort of her sister. They both turned to Georgiana who was taking it rather harder, and Elizabeth offered her hand to the girl. Georgiana took it gratefully, and each member of the solemn group was strengthened by the nearness of the others.

They were all still standing on the steps in the cool night air when the shot rang out. Elizabeth's eyes went wide as she saw the red spot bloom on the earl's chest as he collapsed and several screams rent the air. As she was standing on a lower step, Elizabeth put out both her arms, to protect her aunt, sister, and Georgiana behind her. She noted with a hint of dark amusement that even the Hursts huddled behind her. A very unladylike growl escaped her when she recognized George Wickham stepping through the mist. "Well, well, well! I was here to see Miss Darcy only and see if I couldn't complete the unfortunate interruption of what we began in Ramsgate last summer. I must say, I am surprised to see not only her but Earl Matlock, Mr and Mrs Hurst, Mrs. Annesley, two of the Miss Bennets, and a lady to whom I am a stranger," he said, bowing to Mrs. Gardiner. "I do beg all of your pardons, but I am, as you might suspect by now, not here for tea and crumpets." He clapped his hands and Darcy's valet Thurston appeared. "All the servants locked and bolted, my good man?"

Thurston bowed to Wickham and gave a rather sinister smile. "Yes, my lord." He held out a ring of keys and said words that drove a spear of terror through Elizabeth. "Pemberley and all its comforts are yours."

_Darcy has been betrayed! _Elizabeth thought. She glared at Wickham. _And I'll just bet he's at the bottom of whatever happened to Lydia too!_ "What have you done with Lydia?" She cried.

Wickham's smile did not reassure her in the slightest. "Ahh, the youngest Bennet daughter – so young, so vulnerable, so very willing."

"What did you _do _to her, you libertine!"

"Temper, temper, Miss Elizabeth. I simply _persuaded _Miss Lydia that she no longer wished to be in Brighton."

"You mean you abducted her – or seduced her."

"Those are such _ugly _words. And, really, if the woman is _willing_, I am not entirely sure they are even appropriate."

"Close enough for a man a decade her senior. Of what were you _thinking_?"

Wickham's eyes lit with an expression Elizabeth drew back from. He said, "I believe, my dear Elizabeth, when I met your youngest sister in Brighton, I was thinking only of you."


	23. Chapter 23: Where Darcy Leads

Chapter Twenty-Three: Where Darcy Leads

"I don't understand why Colonel Foster wrote _you_, Darcy." Edward said as the three continued their ride towards London. "I would think he'd contact me first, given that we're the same rank."

"I wrote him recently to ask if Wickham left behind any unpaid debts in Hertfordshire. The merchants there could ill afford such loss."

Edward sighed. "I _still _say I should have run him through ages ago."

"I am disinclined to argue that point at this moment," Darcy tightly replied.

"What _I _don't understand is why Colonel Foster is having us meet at _The White Stag_," Bingley said.

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked, as his experience of the place was from several years ago.

"Well, I stayed there not a month ago when I was in London and the proprietor had a son in the colonies, so he was trying to attract clientele from across the pond. Hardly a place I'd think a man of the scarlet would care to give his business to, especially on such a night," Bingley said, slowing his mount just a bit.

"And why is Colonel Foster asking _you _for reinforcements?" Edward asked, pulling his horse to a slow stop. "Surely if he means to bring justice to Wickham, he has his militia and the British army besides."

Darcy looked at his cousin and friend, slowing his own horse. "What do you think, then?"

Edward grimaced. "I don't know, Darcy, but I like it damned ill. At best, we're riding into a fight with Wickham, which he _always _manages to slither out of. At worst, it's an ambush or nothing at all – but then why the note? What could be gained from our being in London?"

Darcy felt a knot in his chest. "Nothing – but much might be gained by our being away from Pemberley." He looked back behind him. "But perhaps there _is _reason the militia is not available and it could not be trusted to written word." He looked forward to London.

"We follow where you lead, Darcy," Bingley said, in obvious confidence and Edward nodded. The responsibility Darcy had long been used to shouldering laid heavily and uneasily upon him, as he considered the options.

Darcy looked towards London a moment longer and he pulled out the more in his pocket. He uttered an oath that left even Edward shocked. "I know that bloody handwriting! Wickham is up to some scheme!" Darcy turned his horse and began the trek back to Pemberley as fast as his mount could carry him, fear roiling his stomach. _Dear God, please – once more I beg, let me not be too late!_


	24. Chapter 24: Wouldn't Fancy

Chapter Twenty-Four: Wouldn't Fancy

When Elizabeth was locked in a room away from the others, she began to consider her dilemma. She had no notion of what Wickham had planned in collusion with the valet Thurston, but she doubted very much it boded well for anyone locked in a room at Pemberley, and especially not for her. She looked around and found a mirror. She put it down on the ground, threw a blanket from the bed on top, then brought the full force of her heel down. _I hope that wasn't anyone's favorite antique. _

She carefully removed the blanket and was pleased to see several large shards of glass. She took one especially jagged looking one and wrapped the ribbons of her bonnet around it until she could safely handle it. She slid that behind the décolletage of her dress, and fastened it so that it was hidden and so it would not prick her unless she turned it to do so. _As an absolute last resort_, she thought, grimly, though she was not even sure she would have the courage to use it against someone else, should it come to that. _Better to have it and not use it than want it and not have it_.

There were few other things in the sparse room Wickham had locked her inside. She suspected it was a maid's room. The dresser, candlestick with a single flickering candle, and bed seemed all that was available. There was not even a window from which Elizabeth might look through, let alone escape. She dismissed completely the idea of secret passages – _this is Mr. Darcy's house, not a Gothic novel! _

Out of both desperation and curiosity, she opened the dresser. All she found was a series of neatly folded maid uniforms and several other dresses to go to town and church in. Elizabeth briefly thought of donning a maid's uniform, but dismissed it. _Even if I could manage to get off my clothes and put on the maid's without assistance, I would have to fool both Wickham and Thurston. And to what end? To free the others? We would all just be imprisoned again. To go for help? I know not where to seek it! _Frustrated, she sat on the bed and kicked her heels.

There was a soft rap at the door. Elizabeth was frightened for a moment, before she realized that Wickham would not likely knock before entering. She came to the door. "Yes?" She breathed.

"Oh, thank the Lord, Miss Elizabeth. It's me, Annie! I slipped away when Thurston locked the others up. Do you know what those two wicked men are about?"

"Not the foggiest notion, some scheme Thurston seems to have to give Pemberley to Wickham. But when Mr. Darcy returns . . ."

"Oh, it'll be the devil to pay!" Annie whispered. "I wouldn't fancy being either one of them! But let's get you out, miss."

The door was unlocked, and Elizabeth stepped towards freedom. Until Wickham stepped in and closed it. "Thurston! Take care of the little vermin!"

"Leave Annie alone. She's only a maid."

"Will _you _take her punishment?"

"Yes." Elizabeth looked straight into his eyes and did not flinch. Wickham laughed and instead of thrilling her, as it might have previously, it chilled her blood.

"Do you have the _slightest_ notion of what _happens _to maids who don't please their master? The _kindest _thing they do is to release them without a reference, as I am sure you heard happened with Mrs. Young. But I assure you, there are masters unlike Mr. Darcy where unspeakable horrors are visited upon them daily, things that are not spoken of in the ears of a lady who is of gentle birth. For Annie's impertinent rescue attempt, the _least _she would be due is a good whipping."

Elizabeth could remember once, when she was young, playing about the stalls of the horses of Longbourn. She had paid no attention to her father's repeated warnings not to go in the stall of an unbroken horse. When he saw her go in it a third time, her father had taken disciplinary action, the only memory Elizabeth ever had of him doing so. He had taken a riding crop and raised a few welts on her legs, explaining that if she could remember the pain of _her _legs, perhaps she would realize the pain the horse's legs might cause to a young girl. It had been the main reason that Elizabeth had never become a horsewoman – she respected their power (and the power of her father's switch) too much to wish to go near them. She suspected it was also why her father had never raised a hand again against any of his children – he felt guilty about the welts. Looking at Wickham, Elizabeth very much doubted that all he had in mind was the light hand of a concerned parent. But she had given her word and she would not back down, especially after what Annie had risked.

"I said leave her be. I will take her place."


	25. Chapter 25: The Meaning of This

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Meaning of This

The closer Darcy got to Pemberley, the more the silence disturbed him. Even in the dead of night and from afar off, he had always heard various staff call out to him and to each other as they went about their business. But tonight, there was nothing and Darcy urged his horse faster.

Darcy was both surprised and apprehensive to hear other horses come up behind them as they approached the stables. "Halt! Who goes there?" Edward called out.

"It is Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner," came the voice of the former. Darcy was relieved, until Mr. Bennet spoke again. "And I would know, this minute, what the devil you think you're playing at, Mr. Darcy."

"Excuse me, sir?" Darcy's shock was accompanied by Edward and Bingley coming closer on their mounts.

"I reached London and waiting for me at my brother's house were _two _notes. One was from Mrs. Bennet, assuring me Lydia was safe at Longbourn. Another was from Colonel Forster, alleging the opposite. I thought that was passing strange, so I compared the notes to others I had received from him – it was not his handwriting, and when I took a closer look at the stationary, one of the papers had the faintest impression of the word _Pemberley_ upon it. So, I ask you again, what you think you are about."

Darcy searched in his pocket and found the note he had received. He passed it to Mr. Bennet. "Does that match the handwriting of the note you received?"

"In the moonlight, I can hardly tell, but it looks similar enough."

"That is George Wickham's handwriting. As you may know, he is a long-time acquaintance of mine, but he is no friend to the Darcy family. I believe he is responsible for the matters at hand. I know not what devilry he has done and may even now be creating in my house, but I am going to find out and put a stop to it as fast as I can. You and Mr. Gardiner would be very welcome help – I know not what support he has, to bring all of Pemberley to its knees, but I dislike it very much that my house is so grave."

Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner looked very serious themselves and quietly followed Darcy's group. Darcy again felt all the force of assuming leadership, now including patriarchs, men older and wiser than he. _Is there no end to my arrogance? _His self loathing was interrupted when Edward repeated the oath Darcy had spoken earlier when they arrived at the main door and saw a pool of blood and the earl's coat. "I'll make you a deal, Edward – if you catch Wickham first, I give you leave to thrash him for all he's worth."

"Given that he's never been worth much, I think I will _take _leave to thrash him within an inch of his life instead."

A scream came through the air and Darcy's heart stopped. _Elizabeth! _He dismounted as quickly as possible and ran up the stairs two at a time, leaving his colleagues to do likewise. He found Annie crying and Thurston looking furious. "What is the meaning of this!"

"You are already too late," Thurston said, with a sneer Darcy did not understand. "The _rightful _heir has been given the keys to Pemberley!" To Darcy's further shock, his valet, whom he had known since adolescence, drew out a pistol and pointed it at him. "Some things are worth being daring over, sir. _Sic semper tyrannis_," he said, as he cocked it. Darcy was frozen in shock.

A shot rang out, almost deafening Darcy. He saw Thurston slump to the ground, and he gave a grateful glance to Mr. Gardiner. Then, Darcy did what he was most used to doing – he started giving orders. "Edward, find the rest of the servants. I hope to find they have not _all _turned against me. Bingley, find the other guests, go through the rooms top to bottom if you have to. Mr. Bennet, I would appreciate it if you would go with Edward and Mr. Gardiner, if you would go with Bingley?"

When the other four had gone, Annie's earnest tug on his hand finally got Darcy's attention. "Please, sir – it's Miss Elizabeth."

Darcy followed her without further question, down the many many steps to his cellar. The screams chilled his blood and he nearly ran the rest of the way, far ahead of Annie. When he was a flight above, he could begin to see into the dark place. The earl had been placed in a corner and was bleeding. Though that concerned Darcy, it did not concern him nearly as much as the whip Wickham held and the rope tied between a hook on the ceiling and Elizabeth's wrists. He could also see the gleam of ruby rivulets on Elizabeth's back. She had her back to the stairs and every part of her screamed defiance. He paused for just a moment, to assess the danger.


	26. Chapter 26: Half a Chance

Chapter Twenty-Six: Half a Chance

"Now, you little baggage, you _will _submit to me!"

With all the fire of her character, Elizabeth spat in Wickham's face. "You abducted my sister, imprisoned another sister, locked up the Hursts, my aunt, and Georgiana, imprisoned _me_, threatened to whip the maid of a staff that is not even your own, and have the unmitigated gall to represent yourself the better man of Darcy. I should kill you, given half a chance!"

"Not baggage, but a hellcat! Learn your place!" Wickham snarled as he brought down the whip. This last sentence was all that Darcy heard – and all he needed to hear.

"I cannot _imagine _how you're going to explain whipping a woman of gentle birth to the magistrate, George," Darcy said, in the tone Wickham often used to bait _him_. "Nor, indeed, how you intend on explaining the wounds of the earl, invading my home, using my valet to do so, imprisoning my guests, and once again ingratiating yourself when I have made it _quite _clear you are _not _welcome."

Wickham snarled. "And who will tell me I've overstayed my welcome? Your precious valet?"

"Oh, he's come into his proper reward – or will, very soon, I don't doubt, given the bullet Mr. Gardiner put into him. Honestly, George, what was your plan? Force Georgiana to marry you? Even had you managed that, do you imagine, for one moment, that I would give you _Pemberley_?"

"I think there is _nothing _you would not risk for those you love – or have imagined you love, daring to believe they also love you in return. Though that was never the case with your father, was it? He never loved you as much as he did me."

Darcy surveyed Wickham, eyebrows rising. "Perhaps not," he said quietly. "But if you think, for one moment, his love for you in any way gives justification for your behavior now, you are sadly mistaken."

"Just as you are sadly mistaken about your own household once again. Thurston couldn't _wait _to hand over the keys. And he's been with you your whole life! How many others do you think I could entice?"

Darcy felt his jaw tighten. He wanted so badly to hit the man in front of him, but his code of ethics in every way forbade it. He cast his eyes to heaven and saw the earl and the rope restraining Elizabeth. Anger flared as he stepped forward. "The loyalty of anyone else aside, you will not harm others in this house so long as I can draw breath in my body to stop it."

"Ahh, we witness once again the great Darcy morality. But none of that will prevent me from drawing my pistol." Wickham gleefully did so, and Darcy stopped.

"What do you want, Wickham?" All the exhaustion of sleepless nights, a long horse ride, and facing the betrayal of his own staff seemed to assault Darcy at once. "Money? Power? Or do you simply want all the benefits of _my _position without the responsibility?"

"Oh, yes, you think _everything _is your precious responsibility! And what do all your pains earn you? A cadre of people who would all rather be with _me_!"

This statement was followed by a sight Darcy would never forget – the motion of Wickham getting planted a well-deserved facer by none other than the earl. As Wickham crumpled, Elizabeth finally spoke in her usual gentle tone. "Mr. Wickham talks _entirely _too much foolishness," she said, rubbing her wrists where the rope had bound her.

"How did you get free?" Darcy asked, coming forward to catch the swaying earl. He just managed to hold his uncle up, but it was no easy task and, to his more than slight annoyance, supporting his lordship left him no ability to support Elizabeth also.

Elizabeth blushed a bit, then held up a glass shard with some ribbon wound around it. "I think I owe one of your maids a new mirror," she said.

"Oh, miss, please don't mind about _that_." Annie had finally reached the cellar, out of breath and clearly concerned. "We need to see those wounds tended to – let's get you upstairs and we'll have Mrs. Reynolds call for the apothecary. Or maybe it better be the physician," she said, catching a glimpse of his lordship unsteady on his feet.

"I think we better have both." Darcy said, as they each began to assist their charges up the stairs. "And the magistrate, quick as can be."

As they went up the stairs, Mr. Hurst came puffing down them. "Good lord, what happened?"

"Wickham happened. And if you would keep an eye on him until the magistrate gets here, he is currently unconscious at the bottom of the stairs, so it shouldn't be overly difficult. Just plant him another facer if he starts moving."

The magistrate came and went, collecting the body of Thurston and the highly recalcitrant person of Wickham into his care. He would be back tomorrow, to take the full reports, but allowed the company a night of rest to settle the nerves. Bingley had easily broken the door to free the rest of the captives. Darcy saw Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner having a small conference with their respective families with the whispered phase of _Lydia is safe _that seemed to relieve them all.

Darcy's staff did their best to put everything back to normal as quickly as possible, including making sure everyone had a room to sleep in. Darcy still found himself watching over the earl with some concern. It had not, fortunately, been a very deep wound. There was some risk of infection, but the earl was still fairly healthy and vital, so as long as he was watched for fever, the physician explained he would probably be fine.

The apothecary's report was also favorable: as long as Miss Elizabeth's wounds were kept clean, she too would be safe. It was a task Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Bennet were determined to put the staff at no trouble for, while Annie and Mrs. Reynolds were equally determined to see themselves troubled about it. Darcy knew he should have been relieved. But, as he watched the breathing of his uncle, he couldn't help feel himself responsible for the whole unnecessary situation to begin with.

He must have dozed, for at length he felt his shoulder being shaken and he roused himself. "Mr. Darcy, pardon me, sir. But you are not going to do your uncle any good by falling asleep standing up." The firm but gentle tone of Mr. Gardiner invaded Darcy's consciousness in a way few other things could have. "Mr. Bennet and I had a full night's sleep and will keep watch with Edward. We will send a servant to rouse you should his condition change."

Darcy nodded. He glanced towards the stairs and knew, with all his muscles in aching protest, he had no ability to climb them tonight. He once again took to his study, closing and locking the door, and was asleep almost before his body hit the chair.


	27. Chapter 27: Dream the Seventh

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Dream the Seventh

He waited impatiently, willing to wait forever yet praying she soon arrived. Anxious as he was, he was insensible to the noise of the fountain behind him and to the stars and moon above. As soon as she came, he would venture all their full effect and fully intended to beg on bended knee for the smallest chance to win her affections. But for the moment, he was merely waiting and watching. It had been Bingley's idea to arrange a scavenger hunt with clues inside the Pemberley hedge maze. And Edward had suggested that if one of the clues was written appropriately, it would be an opportune time to seek a private audience with Miss Elizabeth. How they had settled the matter of Miss Bennet, Darcy knew not – it was not important to him just now.

Finally, the leaves rustled, and he stood, heart thrumming in his chest. She walked up to the fountain, not seeing him, and he was dazzled again by her beauty. He came to her, savoring the moment she at last looked upon him, the widened eyes, the flushed face, the caught breath.

But she did not run away. He came to her slowly and gently, stopping when he was still too far away. "Miss Elizabeth."

"Mr. Darcy."

"You have deciphered the clue, then."

"_Sparkling water, spouting high _isn't much of a clue, sir."

"Perhaps not," he said, smiling and coming closer still. "But you are forgetting the second part."

"_Touch the heart of stone_? I assume there is a heart engraved in the fountain."

Darcy stepped to the side and inclined his head so she could see the design in the fountain. She would have to come very close to him indeed now. Almost trembling, she did so, pressing the design. There was a soft _click_ and the hollow opened.

She took the red box and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Hands shaking, she said, "I cannot open this," as her tears began to fall.

He caught her hands and the box as he knelt in front of her. He held the box in one hand, her hands to his heart with the other. "I would have you know the fountain is not the only heart of stone you have touched. You have touched my heart, opened it, and have made me a better man." He managed to open the box so she could see the ring. "If I have made amends and touched yours, then say you will marry me, Elizabeth. If I have any hope at all, say you will let me court you and win yours. Please, I beg of you – all that I have, all I will accomplish, all that I am and will be is at your feet." He could go no further, and he could say no more, for the threat of his emotions carrying him to tears was upon him.

Mercifully, she needed nothing more. "Yes, yes I will marry you, yes." Tears did shine in her eyes as he managed to place the ring on her hand and put the box on the fountain.

He raised her lovely hand to his mouth as he stood, hopeful she could see the love in his eyes. "The band is engraved, my dearest – should you ever again doubt my heart, I pray you would gaze upon it."

She laughed and walked willingly into his embrace. "Or, here's a thought –" she said, her eyes flashing with mischief. "I could just gaze upon you."

He kissed her then, long and lovingly. She warmly responded and it was some time before he could muster the slightest strength to pull away. "Much as I am enjoying this," he said, enjoying her blush, "the others will be coming out of the maze soon. I pray you allow me to escort you there."

She surprised him by reaching up and kissing him. While he was still recovering from it, she whispered, "No need to walk too fast, I trust?"


	28. Chapter 28: Permutations

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Permutations

In the morning, after everyone but Darcy had had breakfast in their rooms, the magistrate arrived. Darcy found the business necessary but tedious, relaying some of the most relevant history with Wickham.

At the end, the magistrate shook his head. "Well, sir, depending on what this Miss Elizabeth says, and if he has indeed deserted the militia, he could end up on trial for his life, but I think imprisonment more likely. _Planning _his deed of having an heir with your sister while you were on a wild goose chase, then dispatching you so he could have the estate certainly proves his corrupt nature, but as he did not carry it out, the punishment will be the lesser. It's a sad ending to what should have been a good man."

Darcy watched the magistrate go from the room, wondering how many people would continue to excuse a man who had repeatedly proved himself ungrateful for such clemency. He was not surprised when Mr. Hurst came to him and informed Darcy that they planned to leave Pemberley tomorrow – in fact, Darcy was mildly astonished more of his guests had not fled to seek safer sanctuary. _But, of course – Edward is here for his father, the Bennets and Gardiners will not leave while Elizabeth is recovering, and Bingley will not stir while the Bennets stay. _

Seeking solace, Darcy walked into the conservatory where he heard his sister practicing her pianoforte. Edward was there, listening with an expression Darcy found difficult to decipher. "Georgiana?"

"Hello, Fitzwilliam," she said, with a small smile. Something about her eyes made Darcy hesitate.

"Are you feeling well, my dearest?"

"Just feeling a little . . . useless," she said quietly. "I cannot help uncle, for I am still a girl. I cannot help Miss Bennet, for the staff and her family would not let me. Even the magistrate did not seem to take me very seriously. All I can do is sit here and play the pianoforte."

"Music gives a soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination, and life to everything."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "I did not know you read Plato, Edward."

His cousin shrugged. "I read many things. Especially when trying to fall asleep. I am sure he also says something about a man doing his duty, so I will go to mine." He had a grim look as he walked out that made Darcy wonder just how interested Edward really _was _in Miss Bennet.

When Georgiana sighed, Darcy looked at her. "What troubles you, my dear?"

"I wish I was brave like Miss Elizabeth," she said, trembling a bit.

"She is braver than most. But it sounds like you have something specific in mind."

"She wouldn't let . . . _him _separate me from Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Bennet. She told him if he did, he would answer to more than her, that she would personally see to it that every last army connection of Edward and Colonel Forster paid him a visit. He separated _her _after that, but he left me and the others alone."

Darcy sat and rubbed his eyes several times. _Is there no end to the good this woman does for me, while I am still entangled in my shortcomings? _"She is . . . not a woman of the common variety," he said, quietly.

"Fitzwilliam – you truly admire her, don't you?"

"As you have seen for yourself, there is much to admire."

"Have you offered for her yet?"

_If only you knew. _"I begin to wonder if I should. It was by my arrogance and indolence that she was in danger at all."

Georgiana shook her head and laid her hand on her brother's arm. "You deserve to be happy, brother. You are an honorable man, she is an excellent woman, and I believe you would bless each other. You _both _deserve to be happy. That may not be a quote from Plato, but it is true anyway." She smiled and went back to her practice.

Darcy simply sat, listening to the music, until Bingley came in. One look at his friend's face and Darcy made his polite exit from the conservatory. The two went straight to the billiards room, which Darcy knew was the way his friend preferred to work through his anguish. But today, not even the billiard table could interest Charles. Darcy went immediately for the whiskey, pouring them each a generous measure. "How do you always know?" Bingley asked, looking grateful.

"Well, in this case, you _look_ nearly the way I _feel_, so there was little mystery about it."

Bingley ran his hand through his hair, then took the glass. He drank a small measure, but mostly stared off into nothing. Darcy patiently waited and was eventually rewarded. "What the hell am I doing, Darcy? She could have a _title_. Lord knows she deserves one. She certainly deserved better than the way I've treated her."

The pain in the usually cheerful voice was so close to what Darcy himself was feeling, that he could not produce any immediate words of wisdom or comfort, so he drank his whiskey in commiseration. "You mean she deserved better than the way _I _treated her, unjustly separating you and sowing doubt where I had no justification to do so."

"It was still _my _decision to leave, not yours. Not even _you _can take responsibility for that, Darcy. Damn," Bingley cursed into his drink. "I cannot decide whether I wish I had never left Hertfordshire or whether I wish I had never laid eyes on the damn place."

Darcy felt all the weight of this conundrum as well and contemplated his glass. "No," he finally said, faintly. Then, with more decisiveness, he said, "No. It is true the course has not run smooth. Yet, though I realize winning her hand may be a Sisyphean task, I cannot say I wish our introduction undone."

Bingley grimaced. "Oh, I suppose I could never wish that either. It's just . . . I wish I could tell myself several months ago how I would feel about it now. I like to think I would have made different choices."

"I believe that is the reason we are both drinking whiskey before nuncheon."

Bingley finally laughed, albeit somewhat weakly. "Well, perhaps I can best you in a game of billiards too, then."

The game went on long enough that the long-suffering Mrs. Reynolds brought them lunch there. As she walked out, she muttered something about "neglecting young ladies" and that ended any effort Bingley put into the game. As they were leaving, they nearly bumped into Edward.

"I kept Georgiana company through lunch. Everyone else is attending to one of the invalids. Georgie's gone for a walk through the garden with Mrs. Annesley."

"Let's go for a horseback ride," Darcy somewhat desperately suggested. The other two agreed with alacrity and Darcy's afternoon was spent on the back of Hercules, enjoying the beauty of Pemberley. It was but half the usual joy, as his mind ever wandered back to the room where Elizabeth was recovering.

After taking dinner in his study, Darcy decided to look in on his lordship. The earl's breathing was labored, but steady. He looked at Darcy with a gimlet eye. "How goes your suit?"

He asked it quietly enough, but Darcy couldn't help glance at Mr. Gardiner, who was looking over some papers at a desk near the window. Darcy said, in a _sotto voce_, "In truth, I do not know, but I suspect not well after Wickham was allowed his evil touch again."

"When I was in the cellar, watching helplessly, do you know what that young woman said?" At Darcy's impatient gesture, the earl said, "When your acquaintance told me he planned to leave me to die a lingering death in the cellar, she told _me _to have courage – that help would come soon." The typically impenetrable stare Darcy replied with was met with a grim smile. "Yes, she _is_ out of the uncommon way."

"I could have told you that myself. In fact, I believe I did."

His lordship appeared to pay no attention to Darcy's reply. He lowered his voice further still. "Edward told me about the disagreement between you and the lady in Kent."

Darcy closed his eyes and felt his jaw clench. "I cannot _imagine _why."

The earl became somewhat agitated, grabbing onto Darcy's arm. "If this _is_ my time to meet my maker, I wish to be assured that both my sons are well settled."

"I can appreciate that, your lordship. But I do not understand what that has to do with me, let alone what it has to do with Kent."

The earl glanced at Mr. Gardiner who noisily shuffled his papers. His lordship quietly replied, "I want your word that if you again receive a denial and Edward _is _discouraged from winning one damsel, you will not stand in the way should he be favored of the other."

"In other words, you want me to withdraw my threat of a challenge."

"Only if your desire first comes to naught anyway." The earl watched Darcy run his fingers through his hair and then over his face. "I only ask if it would make them _both_ happy –"

"Fine. Enough. I give my word," Darcy said through gritted teeth. "Though if you expect me to attend that wedding –"

"I would assume, having sent your regrets, that you will be down in the Pemberley cellar or holed up in your study, deep in your cups."

"A prospect that, even now, is looking more appealing by the minute."

"Darcy, I would not ask if the situation was different, but it has been brought to my attention in a rather painful way that time, perhaps my time especially, is precious."

"I am well aware of what the _situation _is," Darcy snapped, unable to keep his voice from increasing in volume. "Do you honestly still think, after Kent, after the confrontation with her ladyship here, _and_ after dealing with Wickham yet _again_, I have no appreciation for the increasingly steep stakes involved? At no point have I treated this matter _lightly_, I assure you."

"I am not trying to chide you or decry your integrity, Darcy. I am just trying to ensure the best possible solution for _everyone_."

"Yes, the Darcy _responsibility_," Darcy said, no longer caring that his loud and bitter rejoinder could be easily overheard. "I am _well _familiar with that _too_." He ceased the brewing argument the moment Mr. Bennet came in, but he felt his wrath too strongly to simply walk away. So, he simply told his uncle, "You may tell my cousin you have carried his point. I withdraw my earlier words." He stalked off, leaving three older gentlemen thoughtfully watching him go. As Darcy rounded the corner, he thought he heard Mr. Gardiner ask, "What the devil happened in Kent?" But that simply spurred Darcy away faster.

Darcy again locked himself in his study, too agitated in his spirit to wish to attempt sleep in his bedchamber, where he knew he would dream of the only woman he wanted – and, it seemed, the only woman he could not have. Staring into the fire, he at last fell into the first dreamless sleep he had had since Elizabeth Bennet had haunted the halls of Netherfield.


	29. Chapter 29: Restoration

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Restoration

That morning, a rather rumpled Darcy appeared at breakfast. As only Charles, Edward, and Georgiana appeared, the only noticeable change was a few wide-eyed looks from some of the staff. The other three had sense enough to say nothing, except to comment on the delicious food.

They received word from Mrs. Gardiner that Miss Elizabeth was much recovered and would likely be down that afternoon to take a turn in the sun. Darcy could hardly tell how he felt about that, so he decided to reserve judgment until he saw how Elizabeth fared for himself. At the end of breakfast, the earl sent for Edward, Georgiana went to her lessons, and Bingley went to play billiards. Darcy was left wondering what they had done with their time before having met the Bennets.

He was interrupted from his reverie by a reminder from the steward that a new valet would need to be chosen. He was just host enough to see the Hursts off before attempting to attend to his business. But Darcy could only feel his eyes glazing over as his mind refused to render a final judgment. He was almost relieved to be disrupted by Edward – until he learned the reason for his cousin's intrusion.

"What do you mean Mr. Gardiner found out about the bet?" Darcy's temper, which had been repeatedly tested over the last several days to within inches of its breaking point, now again threatened to boil over.

"He may also know something about Kent."

"In case I _wasn't _perfectly clear, those were _not_ confidences I wanted shared with _anyone_, and _least _of all that family!"

"From what my uncle said, _you _were the one who started shouting about Kent."

"You are attempting to divert attention from my original question. The bet?"

"Pater began to tell me not just how much attention I should be paying, but in what manner, and to whom. I informed him that, despite what he may believe, I yet possess some agency in the matter. We quarreled and it was overheard."

"I thought his lordship had already made up his mind on _to whom_."

"Apparently, your retraction last night changed his opinion on the matter. He was quite impressed by fair maiden's courage in the face of pure evil. As was I when he recounted the tale. I, however, still have no desire to meet my maker any time soon."

"I meant what I said to his lordship. I fear there may be no hope for me and if it would truly make _both _of you happy . . . Do not ask me to stand up with you. I am no saint; I could not stand there and listen while she said those vows to another. But I would not otherwise give any objection."

Edward gaped at him, then slowly closed his mouth. "You really do _love _her, don't you?"

"Ardently," Darcy said, absently brushing the ring box still in his inner pocket. "For all the good it has done either one of us. I could not even save her from Wickham – she freed herself." He sighed. "You should tell Bingley – at least _he _will be happily accepted, having freed his fair maiden. And if you will leave off your suit until after I have spoken with her when she walks in the garden later, I would be much obliged." Edward nodded solemnly and walked away, giving Darcy several concerned glances as he did so.

Later, as Darcy walked to the gardens, he realized somewhat distantly that he had come to know the meaning of despair – for he could never hope to obtain her forgiveness now, let alone her regard. No woman on earth possessed that capacity for mercy and forgiveness. He would _have_ to let her go. And, as Bingley was even at this moment undoubtedly being accepted by Miss Bennet, he would spend his life watching her from afar, watching her fall in love with someone else, marry him, have his children. Possibly even Edward, which was an especially nauseating thought. As for the thought of marrying anyone else, it was completely impossible, for how could he find another woman of even half her worth? He was certain the deprivation would destroy him, was already destroying him, but there was no other path.

He found her alone, sitting serenely on a bench in the garden, eyes closed and a smile on her face as she felt the sun and breeze. He ignored the urge to engage her feelings – he had no right and she had even more reason than before to think the worst of him. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. His heart lurched, but he was determined to his course. He took a deep breath. _I will start with an apology – that cannot be so hard._

"Miss Elizabeth." The rest of the words stuck in his craw. Once said, they could not be unsaid, and how he wished with all his soul things were different!

"Mr. Darcy? Are you well, sir?"

"I am as well as can be," he said, unwilling to lie but unable to answer truthfully. "I have come to apologize to you," he said, sitting down on the bench.

"Whatever for, sir?"

The guilelessness of her eyes threatened his sanity, but he persevered. "For everything. For what I said to you and about you in Hertfordshire, at Netherfield, at Longbourn, for my actions in Kent, for the _lack _of my actions at Pemberley as well as those that interfered again with your happiness, and my inadequate prevention of injury prior to my meeting you. It seems as though everything I do is calculated to harm you, despite all intention to the contrary."

"Mr. Darcy, we are none of us perfect. And if I were to begin apologizing for _my _behavior and words since we met, I doubt the account would be in my favor."

Darcy shook his head. "Miss Elizabeth, I have a confession. I did not invite your aunt and uncle here because inns are uncomfortable or because she is from the area."

"Then why _did _you invite us, sir?"

He could not immediately answer her question, so he said instead, "You were completely right, Miss Elizabeth. About what you said in Kent."

"Mr. Darcy!"

Darcy forced himself to ignore this. "It took me long – far too long – to admit the truth of it, but I was and am still a highly selfish person. I invited you here to see _you _and try to prove my character had improved. But, as has been revealed, I have not improved in the slightest."

"Sir? I am afraid I do not take your meaning. How has your hospitality, your defense towards your relatives, and your heroic rescue displayed your _pride_?"

"Miss Elizabeth . . ." He could not help kneeling in front of her and taking her hands. "I have no excuse – I invited you here to show off how humble I was, I defended you to my relatives very much for my own sake, and if I had dealt with Wickham properly in the first place, or paid the slightest bit of attention to my own household . . . "

"Mr. Darcy, are you quite finished? I have something I would say."

_She is going to tell me she hates me, never wishes to see me again, that she can only be happy apart from me. It will be my duty to tell her of Edward's suit. Oh, God, have I not suffered enough? _It took him a moment to push down the lump in his throat and he steeled himself as best he could. "Then by all means, Miss Elizabeth."

"_I _am the one who was wrong and must apologize. You are _not _a bad man – you are a very _good _man. Among the best of men I have ever met. I was the one who was willful in her pride and conceit, especially before I saw you at Pemberley. Think you my aunt and uncle would have tarried long at the house of a disdainful man? I assure you they are both capable of better planning than that! And your relatives brought out a side of my favorite sister that I have never seen before, but well worth the seeing! As for . . . that odious man, I cannot say I wish to see him or waste a moment thinking of him, ever again. And it is because of _you _that I _have _that option." At his look of disbelief, Elizabeth felt the smallest amount of exasperation. _He will not believe the words I say, no matter what they are! _She examined her choices for a moment. _Perhaps he will find action to be more reassuring._ And before she stopped to consider any further, she leaned forward and kissed him.

At the moment she did so, there ceased to be anything else in Darcy's world except Elizabeth and her kiss.

Seemingly of its own accord, one of his hands came up and buried itself in her hair, anchoring her, as Darcy returned the kiss. His other hand held one of hers still, his thumb applying the smallest pressure as it circled. The only coherent thought he managed was his growing conviction that this experience was not a dream, for it was far more exquisitely pleasurable than his nighttime visions had hinted. This reflection fled when Elizabeth entwined her free hand in _his _hair.

He moved to cup her face in his hands, and he slanted his mouth, deepening his kiss. His blood sang for her. "Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth," he murmured. He kissed her cheeks and forehead. "Dearest, loveliest, sweetest Elizabeth."

She held his face and smiled that mysterious smile and his heart almost came out of his chest. She kissed _his_ cheeks and forehead. "Dearest, strongest, truest Fitzwilliam. It is my turn for a confession. I've been wanting to do that ever since you rode off for London." At his expression, she laughed a little.

Giving her a slightly chagrined smile, Darcy remained kneeling as he pulled the box out of his inner pocket. "The box is dusty, bent, and possibly broken which is not at _all _what I had in mind, I hope you know," he said as he struggled slightly to open it. "But I think – I hope . . . That is . . ." He looked at her face and hope conquered despair.

"You are too generous to trifle with me. If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, my heart and hand are yours forever, if you will have them, but one word from you will silence me on this subject for ever." He finally managed to wrench the silly thing open, only narrowly avoiding the ring falling out. He somehow managed to grab her hand and hold it on his chest, where rapidly beat his heart. "I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you and doing all that I can to make you happy. Marry me, Elizabeth Bennet. Say you will be mine – be mine completely, tell me you love me. You have touched my heart and have made me a better man. If I have made amends and touched yours, then say you will marry me, Elizabeth. If I have any hope at all, say you will let me court you and win yours. Please, I beg of you – all that I have, all I will accomplish, all that I am and will be is at your feet." He kissed her hand, noting she did not pull away. "So, if your feelings have changed, then I must tell you, that you have bewitched me body and soul. I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, had I known you were such a romantic, I would have said yes the first time. But, then, I might never have learned just how wonderful you are, so you will have to settle for my being more grateful and pleased for your current assurances than I have words to give you."

He stared up at her, not having any thought except to be completely and irrevocably certain. "Yes? You will marry me?"

"Yes, I will. Of course, I will. You see, I love you too."

To this declaration, Darcy made the only response a man violently in love can be supposed to do.

At the same moment, across the garden, Miss Bennet was also embroiled in a rather awkward meeting, as Mr. Bingley paced back and forth near the bench she sat on. "Mr. Bingley, what troubles you so?"

"First, Miss Bennet, I must tell you I have been the most unmitigated and most comprehensive ass."

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

"Miss Bennet, my future is uncertain and that is not a state I have ever found to my liking."

Her heart fluttered and she flushed. "Can I be of any assistance, Mr. Bingley?"

"I cannot dissemble with you, Miss Bennet – Colonel Fitzwilliam is _also _interested in you and, as you may have heard, will have financial standing suitable for marriage, should you wish to pursue such a path."

Miss Bennet blushed. "Much as might I appreciate such a man's interest, I cannot say – Mr. Bingley, did you say he was _also _interested? Might I assume . . .?"

"Miss Bennet, I have not treated you with the respect you deserve. I let others make my decisions for me, which I never should have allowed." He reached for her hand and gently held it as he knelt to the ground. "Had I been man enough, I would have done this before, and I can only hope you will forgive me and that I have some hope –"

"Mr. Bingley, I'm sorry, but – are you proposing to me?"

"Yes, I am, Miss Bennet. Doing a very poor job of it I know, but – will you marry me?"

She looked at him and a radiant smile suffused her face with joy. "Yes. Yes, I will," she said, as his face took on a similar expression. "Yes, Mr. Bingley, I will marry you."


	30. Chapter 30: The Best Brandy

Chapter Thirty: The Best Brandy

"Come along, Mr. Bennet. I believe my nephew owes us both a generous measure from his best bottle of brandy and I know where he keeps it."

Mr. Bennet shook his head and followed Earl Matlock away from the gardens where he had just seen both his eldest daughters locked in shockingly passionate embraces. "I regret you will lose both your money and the ownership of a fine horse, your lordship."

The earl, who appeared neither shocked nor discomposed in the slightest that Mr. Bennet referred to the inelegant bet, merely shrugged. "You will be the one giving away your daughters, sir. I have never gambled with that which I can not afford to lose. And given what the physician has said regarding my recovery, I doubt I will be riding horseback much in the future anyway."

"If it's not too impertinent a question, your lordship, what will you arrange next for your second son?"

"Are any of your other daughters at all like the first two, Mr. Bennet?"

"As I informed Mr. Darcy myself, my eldest two daughters are the best and brightest of my progeny, your lordship."

"Then Edward will have to do his best to find an heiress after all."

As the earl said this, they passed by the conservatory. Miss Darcy was at the piano, playing with eyes closed and pure joy radiating from her face. Colonel Fitzwilliam was standing, watching her, an expression of contentment that Mr. Bennet recognized immediately. "Perhaps he will not find that such a difficult task, your lordship," he said quietly, after they were out of earshot.

The earl chuckled all the way to the billiard room where he pulled out a somewhat dusty bottle. "Brandy from _before _the war, sir," he said, pouring two glasses. He poured a third when Mr. Gardiner came in. "Sir, will you join us?"

Mr. Gardiner politely accepted. "What are we drinking to?"

"To good family and good brandy," the earl said. The other two found this very agreeable and drank with his lordship.

As the trio finished their glasses, Darcy and Bingley came in, both looking somewhat flushed despite the noticeable lack of drinking they had been doing. "Mr. Bennet, might we have a moment of your time?" Mr. Darcy asked.

Mr. Bennet bowed and allowed himself to be led away from the billiard room, though not without a somewhat rueful, longing glance at the brandy bottle.

After Mr. Bennet had done his duty as a father in ensuring the happiness of his favorite daughters, everyone gathered in the drawing room to celebrate, including the Gardiners, Edward, Georgiana, Bingley, and the three Bennets. Mr. Darcy was well pleased that his news made both Georgiana and his staff overjoyed. He was somewhat amused to see that both Mrs. Reynolds and Annie looked especially content, given the discipline his housekeeper expected of the staff that the maid still occasionally slighted.

Later, Mr. Darcy pulled himself away from Elizabeth long enough to procure another bottle and give it to Mr. Bennet. "I always keep something excellent on hand I _don't _tell my family about," he said, to Mr. Bennet's chuckle.

Mr. Bennet softly replied, "Just remember, young man – betting is for horses, dogs, and the occasional card game. Betting on a woman is always a losing gamble, even when you win. I cannot be responsible for the consequences should you be so foolish as to try it again."

Darcy had the grace to color a bit as he replied, "I assure you, sir, the effort of winning your daughter's hand provoked all the uncertainty I wish to have for the foreseeable future."

"Yes, I heard something about that too. If you have managed to earn Elizabeth's good opinion, then your merit _is_, perhaps, worthy of hers. I gave my blessing and will not retract it, but I will also not pretend to be happy about it – you will understand when you have daughters of your own, Mr. Darcy. Or, perhaps, sooner than that," his eyes flicking towards Georgiana and Edward with some interest.

Darcy followed the gaze and raised his eyebrows. "Well, perhaps so. But, as you say, Mr. Bennet, I am in no rush." He moved back to Elizabeth, and she gave him a smile as she saw him coming.

"I'm glad to see you are getting along well with my father."

"Friendship may yet be premature, but I believe I have some hope of earning his good opinion."

"I dare say," she said, her eyes sparkling. "You have given him a bottle of excellent brandy, access to the best library this side of England, and relieved him of his most troublesome daughter. The question will be whether you will ever be able to get rid of him."

He shook his head at her teasing manner and used the same tone in his reply. "I think you mean the question is where _we _will have him stay when he comes to visit. I suspect as long as the answer to that is 'somewhere near the library,' he will not cavil."

Elizabeth could only smile at him. Edward's voice interrupted their _tête-à-tête_. "Well, old chap, you look obnoxiously happy."

"That's because I _am_, as you so roughly put it_, _obnoxiously happy," Darcy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank _God _for that. I really did think you might be a candidate for Bedlam," Edward said. "When is the happy day?"

"Our date has not yet been set. Miss Bennet is the eldest and should have the right of marrying first, if she wishes."

"I thought you would be riding off for London at first light for a special license," Darcy's cousin teased.

"When I could stay at my home, with my lady, and obtain a common license with more ease and less cost? I think not."

Edward shook his head. "Are you _certain_ you wish to marry _him_, Miss Elizabeth? My cousin can be quite imperious, you know."

Elizabeth laughed. "Thank you, Colonel Fitzwilliam, but I am _quite _sure. Imperious or not, I have given my word on it and will not retreat now! Besides," she said, tilting her head to get a better look at Darcy as she grinned, "he makes me obnoxiously happy too."

"You really are a lucky man, Darcy. You and Bingley both."

"I am _well_ aware, I assure you, of how blessed I am. And I believe Bingley may be the _second _happiest man in all Christendom."

"On that, Darcy, we most certainly will never agree," Bingley rejoined. And the jovial argument was ended only by the call to the evening meal.


	31. Chapter 31: Ablaze

Chapter Thirty-One: Ablaze

That night, after quite the most joyous dinner in his recent memory, Darcy began drafting the settlement articles, but eventually abandoned them and went wandering the halls. Before he could even arrive near the hall of his betrothed, he nearly bumped into her in the empty saloon. "Miss Elizabeth? May I assist you?"

She smiled. "I certainly hope so, Mr. Darcy." She glanced around and, seeing they were alone, stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Miss Elizabeth, your kisses could drive a man to wicked thoughts," he said, kissing her back.

"I don't believe the honorable Mr. Darcy is capable of any such thing," she said, moving to a spot near his ear that made him grip her shoulders.

"Do not tempt me beyond what I can bear, my love," he pleaded as she settled in his arms, which he kept very loose around her.

She happily sighed. "You are a man of honor and I love you." She looked at him and gave a mischievous smile. "But, every so often, a _little _less decorum is preferable." And she kissed him again, this time passionately and urgently.

Awash with need, Darcy wrapped his coat around her to shield her from view and guided her through the halls and up the stairs, stopping if he heard noises or to answer her kisses with heart pounding ones of his own. They reached his bedchamber and Darcy was gentleman enough to ask, "Elizabeth, are you _certain_ –"

He was not even able to finish the question before she was kissing him again. He wrapped her more securely inside his coat and leaned against the door, preparing to open it. But before he could finish turning the latch, it opened from the inside.

There, in a robe that left _very _little to the imagination, was Caroline Bingley. "So, you have come to me at last."

"I beg your pardon," was all Darcy could manage, feeling himself color against the impropriety of the moment, using his coat to shield Elizabeth from it.

"I knew you would eventually. I knew you would seek me."

"Madam, as _my _memory has it, I ordered you from my house several days ago and I have _not _issued a new invitation to return at all, let alone one to remain in my quarters," Darcy said, feeling Elizabeth stiffen in his arms.

"You _had _to protect your pride and your station in front of your aunt and uncle – but when you defended me, your eyes told me all. I doubled back to the inn by carriage and then took a leaf out of the hoyden's book by walking the rest of the way. Louisa made sure I slipped in and that I was tended to until she left. Nobody noticed one of her maids accidentally being left behind."

"This is completely absurd. I had and have no desire to be intimate with _you_. Come out of there at once."

"I will rouse the house and accuse you of compromising me!" She threatened.

"That will be rather difficult," Darcy drily said, "since _you _will be on _this _side of the door," he said as he all but yanked her out of the room by her arm, "my fiancée and myself will be on _this _side of the door," he calmly stepped through the doorway and opened his coat just far enough to allow Caroline the smallest glimpse of dark curls, "and the door itself will be – " he decided a demonstration was superior to mere words and closed the thick wooden slab with a slam, locking it in the process.

Elizabeth could hardly help laughing, but she did so silently, certain Miss Bingley was still on the other side of the door and likely listening. Darcy, however, misinterpreted the shaking of her shoulders. He dropped his coat and cradled her head. "My love, Elizabeth, please do not cry. I swear I had no hand in her being here."

She placed her hand on his arm. He looked at her eyes and smile in the moonlight and let out a sigh of relief. Then he could not resist teasing her. "I am glad you consider finding other women in my bedchamber so amusing. Married life with you will clearly have uncommon advantages."

She poked him in the side but smiled as she kissed him. "You know full well the reason I found it diverting was because she's an impertinent piece of baggage who presumed she could seduce you. I will not pretend to be amused should it happen again, sir."

"So, you _are _capable of jealousy." He could not help being the tiniest bit smug – had _he _not spent much of his early infatuation wrestling with similar feelings?

"If I am, I can only conclude that any such feelings are _entirely _without foundation, since you offered for me – twice no less! And you just chased her _out_ of your bedchamber and brought me _in_."

"And since you did _accept _me – eventually, anyway, I can only conclude that any previous resentment of mine was equally unreasonable. And you _came _in to my chambers. And stayed."

"Who did _you _have to be jealous of?" She looked at him with such honest confusion, as he gently held her in his arms, it made him smile. "No, you are _not _going to tell me that _you_ were jealous of a worthless rogue!"

"He has always excelled in effortlessly obtaining affections which I could only strive for," Darcy said, kissing the back of her hand. "And you _did _take an eager interest in his concerns at Kent," he sighed, annoyed that even now, he was not able to keep a note of jealous pique out of his voice.

"Well, the only concern I have towards him _now _is that we are well rid of him." She leaned into his shoulder and he held her hips. "You should know, if you do not already, my heart was never touched by _him. _But I don't think I ever apologized to you." It was her turn to sigh. "I never should have listened to him in the _first _place."

Darcy gently brought Elizabeth so that her head rested under his chin. She fit perfectly, as he had long thought she might. "Elizabeth, let us think no more of this. Any bitterness of spirit I endured is quite gone, I am very happy to say."

"Not by any help of mine if it is, but I am very glad to hear it anyway, sir."

"Will you call me sir_ here_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fitzwilliam is rather weighty. What do you think of Fitz?" His expression sent her into soft laughter. "Perhaps William? Or maybe I _will_ say Fitzwilliam, when you have earned it."

He quirked an eyebrow, but confined himself to saying, "I suppose William is better than _Fitz_. And you? I have often heard others call you Lizzy." He kissed the palm of her hand. "Long have I wished to do so myself."

"So long as you do not call me _Eliza_. I would never show my exasperation to her, but I sometimes think Miss Bingley picked that diminutive specifically to annoy me." She kissed his cheek.

He kissed her on her mouth and smiled when she sighed. "Come, Lizzy." He drew her by her hand and she did not protest. When they got to the bed, he hesitated. "Are you still . . . recovering from your injuries? I have no wish to hurt or frighten you."

"The wounds _are_ still a bit tender," Elizabeth said, biting her lip.

"Well, we will have to be a bit unconventional then," he grinned wickedly and after climbing onto the bed, he carefully pulled her down on top of him.

She raised her eyebrow, but kissed him anyway, her hands on his cheeks. One of his hands tangled in her hair and the other one went exploring. He touched her shoulder, her hip, her waist. He traversed up her middle and touched her soft breast. She sighed and leaned into the touch. "William," she murmured.

He gave a little exclamation of pleasure. "Elizabeth, my own, my love, my Lizzy."

"Oh, I like that very much indeed – being your Lizzy." She smiled at him.

He caressed her cheek, his heart racing. "Well, I enjoy having you as my Lizzy more than words can say." He lightly kissed her on the mouth. "And what about you? Am I yours?"

"I don't believe I dare say the master of Pemberley belongs to anyone, let alone me, the little obstinate and headstrong Hertfordshire hoyden."

Despite her clearly amused tone, Darcy grew serious. "Tell me you know that was never my opinion of you."

"If I wasn't assured of your good opinion, William, I would not be here."

"Elizabeth, I would have you be assured of far more than just my good opinion. Miss Bingley never had a prayer. Once I met you, I knew, though it took me far too long to admit it, that you are absolutely incomparable. You must know my heart – for I _am _yours."

"Have it your way then – _my_ Fitzwilliam." She kissed him and he returned it in full measure, sliding his tongue against hers.

As Darcy moved both his hands to her breasts, there was a knock at the door. He growled, "Unless something or someone is on fire . . ."

"Sir, one of the tenant's farms _does_ appear to have been set ablaze!"

The look on Darcy's face when he realized he would have to leave sent Elizabeth into silent laughter again. But just before he opened the door, she stopped him with her hand on his arm. She once again stood on her toes and kissed him, this time hard and fast. "That is your inducement to return safe, sound, and _soon_."

"As if I had not reason enough already," he muttered, but he kissed her softly and slowly in return. When the knock on the door sounded again, he sighed, made sure she was hidden from view, then left to follow his steward. Elizabeth waited until she thought all was quiet, then she slipped out of the room.

Straight into the path of Miss Bingley. "I might have known," the woman said, in disgust. "Her ladyship was right – you _have _drawn him in."

Elizabeth shrugged. "If I had, I would be the last person to confess it."

"I could still rouse the house and tell them of _your _compromise."

"As Mr. Darcy said, we are already engaged. My father is here. All that would accomplish is speeding up the wedding day."

As usual, faced with impenetrable logic, Miss Bingley became unjustifiably angry. "One of these days, he will come crawling to _me_ for attentions, I will accept him, and I will not feel sorry for _you _in the slightest."

"That is singular," Elizabeth said. "I _already_ feel sorry for _you_." She walked away and managed to reach her room without further detection while Miss Bingley was left to all the satisfaction of having heard her rival say what gave no one any pain but herself.


	32. Chapter 32: Preparations

Chapter Thirty-Two: Preparations

Darcy did not return until late morning, but when he did, even while he still smelled of the smoke from the fire, he quickly informed Charles of the information regarding his sisters, then immediately ensured that Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst's maid were sent packing with a reliable footman. He also informed the staff of the ban of Miss Bingley, which was met with smiles rather than otherwise. Since he was uncertain of the level of involvement of the Hursts, he gave them a ban also, to be on the cautious side.

Meeting with the steward, Darcy agreed to give one of the staff, Winston, a trial as valet, which was a challenge to Darcy in washing up, but he got the smell of the fire off him and soon made a presentable figure again. Hoping to be free of cumbersome duties in the afternoon, he spent the morning attending to matters of business and some neglected correspondence.

Mr. Bennet came to Darcy's study shortly before nuncheon. "Mr. Bennet," Darcy said, rising. "I have just finished drawing up the marriage articles for your perusal."

"Thank you, sir, though that was not the only reason I sought an audience with you. I have several things on my mind. First, I would like to know if I may write and share the news of the upcoming nuptials with those at Longbourn."

"Of course," Darcy said. "They will soon be my family as well." He did his best not to cringe, thinking of the youngest Bennet daughters as his sisters-in-law. Given the look on Mr. Bennet's face, he was not entirely successful. "What else did you want to discuss?" He asked, hoping to cover some of his ill manners.

"Jane and Lizzy have been speaking and, if it is agreeable to all, they have proposed the idea of a double wedding, here at Pemberley. They seem to think the chapel on the grounds uniquely suited for the purpose."

In truth, Darcy cared very little about the particulars of his wedding, so long as it was _very _soon which a double ceremony could only promote, but he was surprised it would be at Pemberley. "The double wedding ceremony is a fine idea, so far as I am concerned, though Bingley should also be consulted. Your daughters would not rather wish to have the ceremony near Longbourn?"

"Of course I will consult Mr. Bingley, but since it is _your _chapel, I thought to discuss it with you first. As for the location, my daughters are not so demanding, it would seem. And if Jane approves, I do not believe Mrs. Bennet will oppose the scheme."

"Then I see no reason why it cannot be done." Darcy found himself more than pleased that Elizabeth would not leave him before they were wed, even if it meant he would have to show far greater care in her presence than he had last night.

"I hope you realize that means the rest of the family will perforce come here for the ceremony."

Darcy did his best not to sigh. _No clouds in the sky without the sun behind it_, he reminded himself. _We will go on a honeymoon at the lakes afterward if Elizabeth is agreeable. And they will have to go home some time. _"Yes, of course." He paused, but Mr. Bennet remained. "Was there more?"

"Not to question your integrity or intentions, sir, but I hoped to get the marriage articles reviewed before I signed them."

"By Mr. Gardiner, I presume?"

"Yes, by him, but I had thought Elizabeth might also like the chance to review it."

_Almost _Darcy asked if Elizabeth would indeed understand the language of such documents, then he reminded himself whom it was he was marrying. _And if she has any questions, she will ask her uncle or myself_. "I have no secrets from Mr. Gardiner or from my future wife," he said, with a small smile.

"I've always found that to be the wisest course with Elizabeth," Mr. Bennet said, drily. "Mostly because God have mercy on you if she finds you out." He walked away, shaking his head, chuckling just a bit.

Having had Elizabeth brought to his notice in such a way, Darcy decided he had concluded all urgent business for the day. He found her in the conservatory with Georgiana, Mrs. Gardiner, and Mrs. Annesley. This time, Elizabeth was accompanying Georgiana while the others listened. It was just the sort of domestic scene that Darcy hoped to see often repeated and he simply stood listening for awhile. It was clear that Georgiana was also quickly coming to love Elizabeth for her own sake, which simply added to Elizabeth's allure in Darcy's eyes. _Yes, I have chosen well_.

He came in quietly, content simply to listen to the music. But once Elizabeth saw him, she resumed her usual playful manner. "Look, Georgiana, your brother comes to hear me give you dreadful advice on music, a subject which you already know far better than I do."

Georgiana protested while Darcy shook his head. "I am sure any advice you give my sister is sound, Miss Elizabeth."

"With such terrible flattery, Mr. Darcy, you would be well served if I turned into another Lady Catherine, giving my advice on all subjects whether welcomed and informed or not."

He rolled his eyes while his sister got flustered. "Elizabeth, I am certain my brother was not giving false praise –"

"She is only teasing, Georgie," he said, smiling at his sister. "She does that a great deal."

"Yes, Georgiana, as your brother himself will undoubtedly inform you, you need not pay any heed to half of what I say."

"Half seems a rather generous measure, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy said, raising his eyebrows in clear challenge. She responded with gentle laughter and went back to accompanying his sister on the pianoforte. And Darcy joined the others in listening, eager for the day to arrive in which he might have a private audience with his beloved's playing.


	33. Chapter 33: Incandescent

Chapter Thirty-Three: Incandescent

Incandescent with happiness, Darcy awaited his bride at the front of the chapel. Charles stood with him, looking as eagerly impatient as Darcy felt, not giving any sign of distress. That his sisters weren't there Darcy knew had to bother Charles, but his friend had completely supported the ban once Darcy had explained. The days had passed slowly, especially as Darcy had held to his resolution of not seeking out Elizabeth at night, a decision not easily kept with his beloved's passion, but she reluctantly agreed to wait. With the rest of the Bennets descending on Pemberley and all the wedding preparations, there had been very little time and privacy anyway. Elizabeth had done her best to shield both him and Georgiana from the wild ways of her sisters, for which Darcy was very grateful.

In return, Darcy did his best to be polite to what he thought of as the _lesser _Bennets. He was rewarded with some surprises – despite any nerves, Mrs. Bennet proved to be a shrewd manager of wedding folderol, Mary was even more grateful for the library than Mr. Bennet, and Kitty was in awe of Georgiana's skill at the pianoforte. Darcy wasn't sure he would _ever _enjoy Lydia's company, but when he expressed his concern to Elizabeth, she just laughed and said that she often wondered the same. She also said that as long as they agreed not to quarrel over who had the most ridiculous relatives, their marriage would be very happy indeed. Darcy had stopped the teasing with a gentle kiss.

And now, after all the waiting, the day had finally arrived. Winston had done a more than adequate job in the dress for the ceremony and Darcy had every intention of keeping him as valet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Charles surreptitiously check his watch again. Both couples would have the wedding breakfast, then travel to London to stay the night at Darcy House. Afterwards, both would go to separate honeymoons. Darcy and Elizabeth were headed to the lakes, Bingley and Jane had decided to proceed to Bath.

A hush descended over the small gathering in the chapel. Darcy looked up. Mr. Bennet was escorting both daughters. It was impossible not to notice that Miss Jane Bennet did indeed look very well. If Charles's expression was anything to go by, he clearly thought her the heavenly being he had first seen her as.

But after glancing at Miss Bennet, Darcy beheld Elizabeth and it was unthinkable for him to look away. She was incomparable, in beauty, manner, and spirit. Part of him could scarcely believe he had gained such a treasure. His heart raced and he was transfixed, watching her as she came to him. His own, his lovely, his willing Elizabeth. Scarcely attuned to anything except her, he plighted his troth to Elizabeth and she to him. He placed the ring on her finger and from the way she smiled at him, Darcy had little doubt she had seen the engraving.

The rector smiled at them all, and he pronounced the final words that Darcy had once despaired of hearing. "I pronounce that each couple, Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet and Charles Bingley and Jane Bennet, be man and wife together. In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen."

Relief and joy flooded Darcy and he felt his happiness appear on his face. Elizabeth's face appeared equally ecstatic as they went to the wedding breakfast. If neither of the grooms appeared overly enthusiastic about the crowd of people and the wait to depart, nobody blamed them for their attitude.

The time did eventually come to leave, and Darcy was quite pleased with himself for having arranged separate carriages for the couples. Bingley and Jane departed first. Then Darcy handed Elizabeth into their carriage and followed the Bingleys.

Darcy waited until they had left the waving crowd at Pemberley behind before he raised her knuckles to his lips. "And how are you, my dear?"

"Very well. Only, I wish you would not call me my dear," she said, laughingly.

"Why?"

"Because it's what my father always calls my mother when he's cross about something."

Darcy happily entered into the joke. "What endearments am I allowed?"

"Well, let me think . . . 'Lizzy' for every day of course, 'My Pearl' for Sundays and . . . 'Goddess Divine,' but only on _very _special occasions."

He laughed a bit as he asked, "And what should I call you when I'm cross? Mrs. Darcy?"

"No! No. You may only call me 'Mrs. Darcy' when you are completely and perfectly and incandescently happy."

"Then how are you today, Mrs. Darcy?" He kissed her on the forehead. "Mrs. Darcy." He kissed her on one cheek. "Mrs. Darcy." He kissed her on the nose. "Mrs. Darcy." He kissed her on the other cheek. He paused, for just a moment, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Mrs. Darcy," he said, and kissed her on the mouth.

She sighed with pleasure, returning the kiss. "Fitzwilliam," she murmured.

"I love hearing you say my name in that manner," he rumbled.

She slowly blinked those fine eyes of hers at him. "Fitzwilliam," she said again, in a rather husky manner that gave him shivers of delight.

"I cannot wait until we are in London," he said, kissing her hand. "However shall we pass the time in the carriage, Mrs. Darcy?"


	34. Chapter 34: Entwined

Chapter Thirty-Four: Entwined

That Elizabeth ended up at Darcy House in a rather more disorderly appearance than how she had departed Pemberley could not _entirely _be blamed on the conditions of the roads, but Elizabeth had few qualms about dissembling with _that_ information. The fact she arrived there extremely eager to proceed to her life as a married woman was mostly due to Fitzwilliam Darcy's code of gentlemanly behavior – and the rather cramped space of the carriage.

However, the Bingleys had also arrived; Elizabeth knew it was also her debut night as mistress of Darcy House and wanted to bring as much of her skill to the role as possible. Elizabeth gave her husband a rueful smile as she pinned her hair back into its original style. She took Darcy's hand in getting down from the carriage and was introduced to a large and somewhat imposing staff. Unconsciously, she gripped his arm and was comforted by the feel of his hand against hers.

"They hope to impress their new mistress," he whispered to her.

"Not knowing she is a simple country girl, more inclined to be impressed herself."

He laughed. "You will impress them – if only because they have met Miss Bingley."

She returned his laugh. "She has made my path ahead smoother – perhaps I should send her a letter of gratitude."

Darcy shook his head as the two couples sat down to dinner. A light but filling fare was eaten in relative quiet. Bingley was in no mood for long discussion this evening, an attitude which suited Darcy just as well. All four retired early and as they reached their destination, Darcy realized without asking this time that Elizabeth was laughing silently. "You are easily amused, Mrs. Darcy."

"I told you before we married, sir – I dearly love a laugh."

He closed the bedroom door behind him and held her in his arms with a smile tugging at his mouth. "And I dearly love my Lizzy." He kissed her and began working on the many small buttons of her dress. Her hands found the buttons of his waistcoat and the kisses between them grew desperate, with lips, tongue, and teeth.

"I am glad I seem to please you, William," Elizabeth said, still teasing. "It is, after all, the duty of a wife to please her husband."

Darcy stopped and looked at the love of his life, warm and willing in his arms. "Elizabeth, of all the things we do together, I would not have _this _be one of duty." He gathered her hands in his. "I would rather fulfill your every desire . . ."

Elizabeth shivered at the look in his eyes. Her hands escaped his grasp and gripped his shirt. "William," she said, all humor gone, "all I desire is you."

He pulled her onto the bed with him, her on top again. "Tell me, show me," he begged her. "Anything you want, anything at all, my love."

She smiled and kissed him, her hands briefly on his face. She moved his hands to her breasts. "I seem to recall you being interrupted right about there."

He circled his thumbs, could feel her nipples stiffen in response even through her dress. "You have an excellent memory, Mrs. Darcy." He kissed a trail from her mouth to her neck, then along her décolletage. "Also, too many clothes." He pushed back the shoulder of her dress, well satisfied at the crinkling noise of the material and the sight of Elizabeth's bare shoulder.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and tugged again on his shirt. Darcy obliged her by removing it and finally managed to undo the last button on her dress. He slid it over her and widened his eyes in appreciation. She started running her hands over the planes of his chest, clearly intrigued. He allowed her to do so uninterrupted, enjoying Elizabeth's innate curiosity. "You look even more powerful with your shirt off," she finally said.

He smiled and kissed her, then moved his mouth quickly to her chest. She made some delicious noises as he used his tongue on her nipple. Her hands curled in his hair as he experimented on her body, his hands roaming along her back. He moved from one breast to the other, flicking, licking, sucking, and gently nipping. "Elizabeth," he murmured. "You tempt me beyond all reason."

"William," she replied. "You are _wonderful_."

He went to her corset, patiently untying the lacings. When it was loosened, he pulled it off along with her petticoats and chemise. He inhaled loudly at her form. She blushed at his inspection and her hands moved to cover herself. He grabbed them. "No," he said, hoarsely. "No. You are _beautiful_. You have _nothing _to be ashamed of and nothing to hide from me." She colored further but smiled as she did so.

Her hands went shyly to the waist of his trousers, the last piece of his clothing. "I want to see you too."

He hesitated. He knew how gentlemen typically raised their daughters. Though he was aware Elizabeth was unusually inquisitive, he had no wish to frighten his bride. "You don't have to if you don't want to, my dear."

"I see I will have to have an excellent memory, if my husband so easily forgets his promises, like wanting to fulfill my every desire . . ."

"Your desires are going to ruin me, Mrs. Darcy." He managed to divest himself of the trousers at last.

Her eyes widened. Again, her hands wandered, gently exploring his body. He sucked in a breath at the reaction it produced, as he guided her hands with his. "Do you find that pleasing, William?"

"More than you know." He now caressed her breasts with his hands again, as lightly as possible. They then drifted down to her waist and hips, rejoicing at the velvety feel of her skin. "Lizzy, you are _incredible_."

"_You_ are the only one who can make me feel like this," she said, her wonderful fine eyes flashing with desire. "I think that means _you _are the incredible one."

He moved her gently from on top of him to her side. His hands went to her feet, massaging the pads of her feet, then onto the calves of her legs, removing her stockings and garters. "Elizabeth," he growled. Continuing to move upwards, his thumbs brushed her inner thighs with soft circles. "Elizabeth." He gently squeezed her backside. "Elizabeth." The fingers of his hand grazed the juncture of her legs.

"Oh, William, _yes_," she breathed when he fondled her there. The arousal he felt in her increased his own. "Yes, yes, yes." When he felt her hips begin to move in response to his ministrations, he could wait no longer.

Rolling her onto her back, he asked, "Are you well, Mrs. Darcy?"

"Mr. Darcy, I am _very _well."

He went slowly, kissing her, tongues tangling, one hand on her breast, kneading and rolling, the other hand on her waist, holding her still as he carefully entered her. At the moment they were joined completely, he stilled, breathless. "And now, my Lizzy? Are you well?"

"My Fitzwilliam," she whispered. "I am _incandescently _happy."

Then he began to move, leisurely at first, then with an increase in tempo. She began to match him, to return his thrusts with her own. The soft mewls from her mouth became loud cries of passion. "Darcy," she blushed as she entreated him. "The noise."

"Do not worry, Elizabeth. The servants are sent away, the Bingleys are in a distant hall, and I would not have you muffled for a king's ransom." He kissed her forehead. "Make all the sound you like, my darling, for I love every noise from your mouth as I love everything else about you."

He was rewarded by an increase in volume and a tightening of her body that made him gasp. He felt her ecstasy and his quickly followed, flowing into her with a joy and passion no dream had hinted at, a happiness that was wholly and uniquely their own.

Elizabeth felt the glow of her entire body as they rested, still out of breath. She stroked his cheek and he wrapped his hands in the curls of her hair. "Elizabeth, I know it is more customary for married couples to keep separate beds, but –"

Elizabeth smiled as she wrapped her arms around Darcy's torso and one of her legs around his waist, so that even if he had desired to do so, taking his leave would have been rather difficult. "Is that what you wish, Fitzwilliam? To be customary?"

He gave a low, gravelly laugh as he found a comfortable position with his own arms wrapped around her. "No, I find myself particularly unconcerned with that, especially just at the moment. I merely wanted to be certain of _your _comfort, Mrs. Darcy."

"I am quite comfortable in my present state, I assure you, Mr. Darcy. I thank you for your concern. And I am glad, so _so _glad I am with you." Darcy could make no response to that, except a gentle kiss. They lay there, both blissfully happy to be entwined in body, heart, and spirit until long after the day broke.


	35. Chapter 35: Loose Ends

Chapter Thirty-Five: Loose Ends

George Wickham, though not formally punished with anything more than a public flogging, decided his reputation was too fragile in England and took off for the wilds of the American colonies. He kept up his drinking, gambling, and carousing until a jealous husband shot him in a dusty saloon. Darcy was saddened at the news but knew he had done all he could to shield Wickham from his folly. Nobody else seemed particularly surprised or grieved at his passing.

Jane and Bingley lived at Netherfield for a year. They then found a property thirty miles away from Pemberley, which delighted the Darcys. The Bingleys had six children, two sons and four daughters, all with the golden hair and sweet temper of their parents. Though they never again had the relationship of their initial acquaintance in Hertfordshire, Jane was the one who led the way in repairing the relationship with Caroline and the Hursts. Something of an uneasy truce was also eventually established between the Darcys and the Bingley sisters, but Darcy steadfastly refused to be torn away from Elizabeth's side while they visited, and the bedchamber was kept firmly locked against outsiders.

Georgiana had her first Season in London at eighteen but found the crowds of unknown people completely overwhelming. She was very happy to receive an offer from Edward at the end of it. Darcy and Elizabeth were also well pleased at the match. Darcy's sister and her husband moved to France after the war with Napoleon ended, having two children of their own, a girl and a boy. They often spent summers at Pemberley, to the great delight of everyone involved.

Lydia Bennet, who had never been abducted at all, thought the whole misadventure a grand lark. Her father was less amused and managed to keep a closer eye on her until one of the officers she had flirted with in Brighton felt himself bound in honor, and so a Colonel Dashwood of four thousand a year made a very acceptable offer. Kitty Bennet became the wife of a solicitor from Scotland, Andrew McKinney, and Mary Bennet married a rector, David Clarkson. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet delighted in visiting all their children in turn, though Mr. Bennett's fondness for his second daughter drew him to Pemberley rather more often than other places, especially when he was least expected.

Caroline Bingley was mortified by Darcy's marriage and exceedingly embarrassed to have been overshadowed by a simple country chit. She eventually married a much older baron of six thousand a year and bore a single son before arranging to live at a separate estate from her husband. She remained a lady of fashion and enjoyed living in London most of the year.

Annie was beloved by both Elizabeth and Darcy. She stayed on to become Elizabeth's lady's maid. She managed to achieve all the decorum Mrs. Reynolds could wish, at least while that lady was looking. If she did, on rare occasion, display slightly less formal manners outside the presence of the housekeeper, her employers never commented on it nor did they make any attempt to stifle it. Winston proved to be an excellent valet and the Darcys were quite satisfied when Winston and Annie were married.

Earl Matlock did survive his injury, though with a rather significant limp. He lived to see all the Bennet daughters married and the son of his second son brought into the world. His appreciation for French brandy and watching someone else ride Hercules also drew him often to Pemberley. He established something akin to a friendship with Mr. Bennet, and the two could sometimes be found drinking, conversing, dispensing the occasional invaluable advice, and watching grandchildren harass their parents with no little amusement.

Lady Catherine remained incensed in Kent for some time. However, after a particularly cold winter took the life of her only daughter, her ladyship became a shadow of her former self, unable to interfere even in the life of her rector Mr. Collins. Elizabeth persuaded Darcy to make amends and invite her ladyship to Pemberley for a visit. Her ladyship did eventually condescend to wait on them, perhaps finding the family produced by the Hertfordshire hoyden to be better than no family at all (though she would never admit it out loud).

With the Gardiners, they were always on the most intimate terms. Darcy, as well as Elizabeth, really loved them; and they were both ever sensible of the warmest gratitude towards the persons who, by bringing her into Derbyshire, had been the means of uniting them.


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two sons and two daughters later, Darcy was entirely satisfied to find that he ardently loved his dearest Elizabeth even more than on the day he had proposed and been accepted. As they were walking together on one of the paths at Pemberley in the tenth year of their marriage, Elizabeth turned to him as they passed one of the fountains. "Dearest, my wish came true."

"I beg your pardon, my love?"

"Do you remember? Back when I first came to Pemberley, I asked you if the Pemberley fountains granted wishes? And you told me you didn't know, but I made a wish anyway?"

"I remember that, yes. You refused to tell me what you wished for, calling it foolish, and informing me that fountain wishes only came true if they weren't shared."

"Well, it may please you to know, Mr. Darcy, that the fountain in question _did _grant my rather foolish wish – for I wished I would have the joy of seeing you happy while walking past the fountain. And look, there the fountain is and you're smiling!"

"I am very pleased to hear it," he said, kissing her hand. "Though you really should know by now, Mrs. Darcy, that as you are the reason for my joy, you yourself have granted my every wish."

"And if you will kiss me now, Fitzwilliam, you will have answered all of mine as well," she responded, which request Darcy was more than happy to oblige.

The End


End file.
